Love
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shot story's based off of quotes or poems. Sometimes songs or pictures. Hope you like them. Most of the story's are rated K but some later on are a little mature.
1. Chapter 1

Marth nervously waked down the hall rubbing his hand's together as if applying hand sanitizer

He didn't like this, not one bit. He didn't want to ask these things, never the less he was going to.

Once he found his way to the door he opened it to find Ike relaxing on a reclining chair watching some T.V.. He looked back at the sound of the door being opened and said

"Hey Marth, what's up?" Before turning back to the television.

Marth started rubbing his hands again.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" He said stepping closer to the chair Ike was on, not bothering to close the door.

"Ya shoot." The older teen said looking back but not turning his head.

Marth took a deep breath and spit it out.

"Do you like me?" He asked almost shouting it at the unsuspecting mercenary.

Ike was shocked but lowered his head so the panicking prince couldn't see his face (not that he could see it before) and said bluntly.

"No."

Marth was taken back a bit but took another long, slow breath and continued.

"Am I pretty?"

The darker hared boy said no.

Marth's hands were shaking as he held them against his chest tears coming to his eye's. He was scared to ask the next question but he had to know.

"If I were to leave forever, would you cry?"

He received the same answer.

"I've heard to much." Marth said starting to get a little angry. The frustrated teen turned to walk away not hearing the sound of Ike getting up and out of the chair.

The taller teen stepped up behind the now crying prince and lovingly wrapped his arms around him.

Before Marth could utter a word Ike rested his head on the confused prince's shoulder and said.

"I don't like you, I love you. You're not pretty, You're beautiful. And if you were to leave and never come back, I wouldn't cry, I would die."

Actual poem

A girl once asked a boy "Do you like me?"

He said no

"Am I pretty?

He said no

Then she said " If I were to walk away, would you cry?"

And the boy said no

Then the girl said she had heard to much and turned to walk away.

The boy caught her hand and said

I don't like you

I love you

You're not pretty

You're beautiful

If you were to walk away, I wouldn't cry

I would die

* * *

><p>This is the first of many short story's.<p>

When I first read the poem I cried. When my mom first read this story she cried. I hope you like this as much as we did.

I first found this poem (at least I was told it's a poem) On a You Tube vid so I don't no who wrote it. If you know please tell me as I can put there name on it.

Here's the vid - watch?v=8igBH3Be2KA


	2. Chapter 2

Marth sat up with a yawn as he stretched his arms up high. After hearing the satisfying crack the Altean prince flopped his hands down and turned to the clock on his bedside table.

It read 11:30 am.

Usually Marth went to bed at a reasonable time but because of his pretty much insomniac boyfriend he was up till 2 in the morning.

Despite how desperately the exhausted teen wanted to lay down and go back to sleep he new he had to get up.

With much effort he got himself out of bed and made his way to the full length mirror which did not show a pretty sight. His hare was in a hug mess and he had bags under his eyes that mad him look like he had been punched. Luckily all he hate to do was apply some make up which he was sad to admit he had, but he only used it in situations like this.

As Marth made his way to his dresser to change out of his PJ's there was a knock at the door.

Before the half asleep teen could respond, the visitor let himself in.

It was none other than Ike.

"Morning." He said almost in a whisper as he stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Morning." Marth whispered back with a sleepy smile.

Ike frowned slightly at the lack of reaction.

"Come hear." He said with open arms.

The younger teen rolled his eyes then ran into his lovers arms.

After a long hug he pulled away and said.

"Sorry I'm not exactly presentable."

Ike chuckled then placed two fingers under his tired love's chin and raise it so he was forced to look at him.

"Baby, you look beautiful."

Actual quote

I want a guy I can run up to in PJ's – hair messed up – no make up on and he says "Baby you look beautiful."

* * *

><p>In case I forgot to mention in the first one. These stories do not have a connected plot line. Dos that sound right? You get it.<p>

This one isn't as cute as the first one but I love the quote. (Which I didn't make) Who wouldn't want a guy like that. Though whatever kind of boyfriend I do get he has to be like that. I'm the kind of girl that doesn't even own make up, I hate brushing my hare and when I do brush it it will get messy again in like 3 minutes, and I usually wear PJ's to school. I am the average elementary school tomboy, but in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Ike's POV

I knelt, back against a pillar, quietly watching the competition as they chatted with one another.

I'm new here and not really a people person so, aside from the two people that have approached me, I have been left alone.

My eye's shifted from person to person determining who would be a good opponent when my gaze fell upon a certain blue haired individual and I was intently mesmerized.

I've never seen anyone like him. He is about my age with beautiful royal blue hair and a stunning smile. But what I loved the most was those eyes. Their are no words to describe how amazing those ocean blue orbs where. He's gorgeous!

I tune everyone's voices out and focus in on his. I almost melted into a withering blob when I heard his sweet laugh.

I spend the remainder of the evening watching the angel like boy, moving from pillar to pillar as he moves about the room.

For the next week or so every room I entered I instinctively looked for that boy. If he was not present I asked whoever _is _in the room about him.

His name is Marth, ahh what a lovely name, and he was in the last tournament so he knows a lot of the people well. I use that as an excuse to finally talk to him.

He happily welcomed me as a friend and helps me make more.

Several months later I confess to him and just like before he excepts my love with open arms.

Even after all that time has passed, in a room full of friends and loved ones, hes always the first I look for.

Actual quote

In a room full of people, you're always the first one I look for.

* * *

><p>I think this one seems a little rushed (Cuz it was) and I think it sounded better in my head. What do you think? I really like the last paragraph though.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Marth stepped into the living room and was surprised to find no one. No gossiping Peach, No Sonic racing around, No hyper children, Nothing. The silence was a little creepy.

But then he spotted a person in blue lying on the reclining chair. The cheerful prince was almost positive about who it was as he made his way to the figure. He was happy to find his suspicions were right.

There on the chair was his boyfriend, Ike, peacefully sleeping. Well he wasn't sure if he was asleep. The playful mercenary was good at faking sleep.

The young prince watched his lover a little longer before deciding to sit as well.

Marth gently lowered himself down on the taller teens lap trying hard not to wake him if he was asleep, and lied down on top of him. Marth placed his head on Ike's shoulder and closed his eye's savoring the moment.

After a couple of seconds the peaceful teen was happy to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and an all to familiar voice say softly.

"Why hello."

Marth looked up to find a pair of stunning royal blue eyes looking back down at him.

"Hi. Sorry did I wake you?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"No, just relaxing. But I'm happy to know I'm such a good actor. So far everyone has left me alone and given me peace and quiet." Ike said happily as he closed his eye's once again enjoying the warmth of his lover.

Well that explains the emptiness of the room.

"Does that mean you want me to leave and give you more alone time?" Marth asked, also closing his eyes having no intention of leaving even if Ike agreed. But instead, the strong swordsman instantly tightened his grip on his lover and said.

"Of course not. But you do know that now that you're here I won't be letting you go for a while?"

"That's okay." Marth answered calmly.

"Really? What if I told you that you would be here forever?" Ike asked expecting a different answer but was happy to find he was wrong when Marth replied.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit."

Actual quote

I want to spend forever in your arms.

* * *

><p>If only the world worked like that. Everyone would be quiet and leave you alone if they thought you where asleep. That would be so cool!<p>


	5. Chapter 5

The peaceful prince lay asleep in his bed which he shared with his lover Ike.

Unlike Marth the playful mercenary was wide awake and had spent the last hour or so amusing himself with his boyfriends hair.

The older teen laid beside the motionless prince and had propped his head up with his right hand. The blanket covered only his lower half reveling his bare chest. As he continued to run his hands through Marth's navy blue locks he didn't notice a couple stray strands flop onto the princes face. The itchy sensation caused Marth to awaken.

"Ike?" He called in a sleepy voice, eye's half closed. Since his brain hadn't fully woken up yet the dazed teen was a little confused.

"I'm sorry, Did I wake you?" Ike whispered, leaning over the smaller teen so Marth could tell where he was, trying to lesson the confusion.

"No, It's alright. Why are you still up? It is late." The tired prince asked as he turned to face his lover.

"I know. I have been playing with your hair, It's quite addicting." Ike explained, moving some strands from his partners face that had fallen when he had flipped over.

Marth seemed to frown at this.

"Probably not as fun as playing with women's hair." He said pouting slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, girl's have a lot more to mess with. You can actually do something with it. Mine is so short. It can only do so much. What makes my hair better?" Marth asked, looking down at the bed.

"Well first of all, yours is much more beautiful then any other I have seen, just the color is magnificent. Not to mention how smooth it is and the fact that it always smells like vanilla. And besides, I don't like a lot of hair, I'm constantly afraid of pulling it." Ike said hoping to cheer Marth up.

The prince smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks for the confidence boost."

"No problem."

Actual quote

I love playing with your hair.

* * *

><p>I hate the ending on this one! I'm usually good with endings but this one is horrible. I hope you like it despite the bad ending.<p>


	6. Chapter 6

The relaxed couple lay side by side on the large yet empty field when the older teen asked a question that his partner never thought he'd hear.

"Why do we have fingers?" He asked inspecting his hand, wiggling each finger one at a time.

Marth looked over at his lover confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well people like Kurby, Meta-Knight, Mr. Game and Watch. They all don't have fingers, except for thumbs on most of them. So why do we have them?" Ike explains as he sticks his four fingers together (sins thumbs aren't fingers) and tested out what it would be like to not has fingers.

The young prince giggled at his boyfriend as the mercenary spread his finger once again then he came up with an answer.

Marth crawled over to Ike and took a seat on his lap with his legs on ether side of the larger teens hip's. Ike shivered slightly at the contact but made no motion to remove his lover from his torso.

"Those spaces between your fingers..." Marth started, grabbing Ike's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"are where mine are supposed to go."

Actual quote

The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled with mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Marth strolled down the hall staring blankly at the small bag of cookies in his hand. He wasn't much of a sweets fan but Princess Peach had made a handful of the bite-sized cookies for everyone in the mansion and he new she would be devastated if even one person didn't eat theirs.

The young prince, not really paying attention to where he was going, suddenly found himself in the pretty much deserted living room. All the other smashers had gone off to the stadium for some brawls. Marth had stayed behind because he was feeling under the weather this morning along with his boyfriend Ike. Sleeping together has it's downsides.

Speaking of boyfriends Marth spotted his on the couch.

"I wondered where he went off to." He said in his head then got a cute idea.

He grabbed a tiny square cookie from the bag and plopped half of it into his mouth then raced over to the couch and flopped down beside his lover.

The surprised mercenary was about to say his greetings when the excited teen leaned forward, closing his eyes, and lifting his chin higher so his partner could get a better view of the snack.

It took a minute for Ike to realize what Marth was hinting at. He chuckled at the smaller swordsman but commended him on his effort.

He swiftly yanked the cookie out of Marth's mouth and before the confused teen had a chance to question him he replaced the sweet treat with his own sweet lips.

The prince easily melted into the kiss but was sad to have it end so soon like it always seemed to do.

As Ike pulled away with his usual cheeky grin Marth got another idea. He quickly grabbed another cookie from the bag and placed it in his mouth and lend in again.

Ike giggled again and thought to himself. "We have enough time."

* * *

><p>First I want to say that the idea for this story actually came from a pick made by coolneko on deviantart called Ike and Marth Kissy Luv Luv 8.<p>

Pick here. - art/Ike-and-Marth-Kissy-Luv-Luv-8-118498603

I am sorry if you don't get or don't like what Ike said at the end. I am getting really bad at endings. When he says "We have enough time." he means they have enough time to f**k before the others return and catch them on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Rated T

* * *

><p>Marth hummed happily to himself as he pet his lovers head. Ike had fallen asleep on his lap again, which wasn't an uncommon thing, after he had finishing a tough bawl earlier.<p>

Everything was peaceful until Ike slowly turned his head towards Marth and snuggled in closer causing his lap pillow to blush.

After a second or two Ike's head shifted towards Marth's privet section casing a lump to form there.

Usually Marth would cover himself quickly but with his boyfriends head right there he couldn't do anything but try and relax.

Suddenly Ike leaned a little closer a gave the lump a small kiss.

Marth yelped and shuddered at the felling then realized the obvious.

"You jerk, your awake!"

Actual Quote

I think hes just pretending.

* * *

><p>LOL Ike is naughty boy.<p>

OMG I fell weird posting this because it's kinda naughty. But I shouldn't fell bad, there's wears things on the internet, but I _am_ the baby of the family so it fells strange.

Sorry if it's bad, I was half asleep when I wrote this and even if I was fully awake I don't have a place or person I can easily get this information from sins I am a complete virgin.


	9. Chapter 9

Ike's breath was heavy as the large life sized trophy landed stand first on the ground. Defeating Marth was not an easy task, even when they where only training the prince gave it his all.

Ike waited a few minutes, caching his breath, before looking back up at his sparing partner. A pare of motionless royal blue orbs staring back at him.

He hat to admit, even with that tint of gray you get when you are turned into a trophy, Marth still looked extremely attractive.

After he started breathing normally again Ike strolled over to the petrified teen and was about to lean down and touch the gold stand to wake him when he noticed how perfect Marth's lips where... NO! He couldn't. That would be a horrible thing to do to his friend, but it's not like hes gonna remember anything.

Ike went over the options in his head a thousand times over before deciding he would never get chance like this again so he carefully leaned down and captured Marth's cold, hard lips. Sure it wasn't what he had imagined it but he was still the happiest man on earth.

Suddenly Marth's lips became worm and soft.

At first Ike figured it was just his imagination making the experiences more like his dreams, until he heard a muffled voice calling his name.

He slowly opened his eye's, not braking the kiss, to find Marth staring back at him, alive.

As his face turned several shades of red he didn't seem to notice Kirby face down at there feet.

Actual Quote

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

* * *

><p>Okay so I got the idea from a story on called Trophy Case by tmar so the howl concept of the story is not completely mine.<p>

Story here. - s/5179398/1/Trophy-Case

If you haven't played Super Smash Bros. Brawl then you might not understand what is happening in the story. Their is a thing in the game called Subspace Emissary which has a story and cut scenes. In the cut scenes they show that when someone loses they are trend into a trophy. To be turned back someone has to touch the stand of there trophy. Get it. :)

If you don't get what is happened in the story, well basically Kirby came in at the worst passable moment, tripped, and landed on Marth's trophy stand which brought him back to life.

Kirby is so dead.

I have no idea what the quote should be. I sometimes make a story not based on a quote and if I do that I just make a quote to fit the story. But what was I supposed say about this one. Don't try to make out with your friend wall he is a trophy wall their is a clumsy pink ball running around?


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Rated T

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you." Marth said in a huffy tone as he finished putting on his pants.<p>

"It's not my fault." Ike protested as he lay on the bed in just pants. (and boxers of course.)

"Yes it is!" Marth yelled looking back at his boyfriend for a moment before turning back to the wall and started buttoning up his shirt.

He had, once again, been conned into sleeping with Ike when he clearly stated that he wanted a proper nights sleep.

Now usually when Marth asks for a quiet night he gets it, but sometimes Ike goes overboard and takes things into his own hands. He starts touching and playing, next thing you now the two lovers are in bed for the next few hours.

Not that Marth didn't enjoy it or anything but he needed his sleep so doing it two nights in a row was a bit much for him.

"Maybe if you couldn't use your hands." The prince mumbled under his breath not really trying to be heard, but the older teen did catch the comment and decided to correct his partner.

"Excuse me but I don't need to use my hands, I can turn you on without them." He said, being a lot more forward then usual.

"Ya? I'd like to see you try." Marth said, his anger starting to build up, along with a blush.

His boyfriend on the other hand decided to take this as a challenge.

Ike got up and off the bed then slammed his hands on the wall on ether side of Marth's head.

The shorter teen was surprised by this, letting out a small yelp. He spun around but before he could even ask questions Ike slid his knee in between Marth's legs.

He gently pressed his knee against Marth's growing erection causing the prince to moan.

Ike chuckled as he pressed harder and harder.

Marth started panting slightly as he closed his eyes and began to enjoy himself. He didn't want to admit it but this was turning him on.

Ike found himself getting a little hard as well as he watched Marth's reaction and decided to stop before he started replaying last nights event.

"Told you." He whispered before turning around and heading to the closet for a new shirt.

Marth didn't move from that spot. As he watched Ike he felt the urge to yell.

"Finish what you started dammit!"

Actual Quote

Look ma, no hand's!

* * *

><p>This one is kind of naughty. I'm sorry if it sounds weird. I'm still a virgin so I can't bass it on real experiences. I have read some thing so that's what I have to go on.<p>


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Rated T

* * *

><p>"Ike, please stop, I've had enough." Marth panted.<p>

"Aww, I'm having fun. Just a little longer." Ike teased as he quickly jerked his hand down to his boyfriend's lower region.

Marth let out a yelp as he grabbed Ike's hand stopping him.

Ike chuckled at this.

"I didn't even touch you." he said.

"But you where close and you know I'm sensitive." Marth protested.

"Exactly! That's what makes it so much better." Ike said as he used his other hand to get to the spot he was aiming for.

Marth screamed and started wiggled, trying to get away from Ike, but that was hard because Ike was kneeling over him.

"Ike please! It's starting to hurt." Marth wined.

"Alright, alright." Ike said finally stopping.

Marth let out a sigh of relief as Ike flopped down on the bed beside him.

"Where so childish." Marth said after he caught his breath.

"Hay! There's nothing wrong about having a tickle war."

Actual Quote

We had a little miss understanding.

* * *

><p>OMG it sounds stupid! I don't want to post it.<p>

If you do not get it (I wouldn't blame you) it's supposed sounds like there doing it. It might gust sound stupid tome because I wrote it.

P.S. I love tickle wars!


	12. Chapter 12

Ike marched down the hall silently.

"Where is he?" He thought.

Ganondorf had made a cruel comment about Marth's sexuality which caused the prince to run off. Ike, being a slow runner, lost him.

Usually Marth can handle rude comments but this one seemed to hit a nerve.

Ike was about ready to turn back and strangle Ganondorf to death with his bare hands when he heard a soft whimper.

The angry teen listened carefully and was able to track down the sound. He turned and opened the closet door to find the prince sitting on the ground hugging his legs with his head down.

Marth looked up at Ike, tears running down his face and didn't know whether to smile or cry more.

After a second or so Marth hung his head down again but didn't cry.

Ike gently knelt down beside his lover and wrapped his arm around his shoulder while he whispered.

"Hey... you okay?"

Marth simply shook his head.

"Do you want to be alone?" Math shook his head again.

Ike rubbed the sad teens shoulders a while before speaking again.

"Why don't you talk about it. Let everything out." Ike knew his boyfriend well and knew how to approach this situation.

Marth placed his head on Ike's shoulder and said, almost yelling.

"Hes such a jerk. What can he possibly gain from saying those things."

He went on for a good 4 minutes before coming down.

"Feel better?" Ike asks with a smile already knowing the answer.

"Ya, thanks. Sorry for blabbering on." Marth apologized with a pout, concerned about how much of the mercenaries time he had just wasted.

"Don't be." He reassured.

"As long as you are smiling again at the end, I will sit here all day."

Actual Quote

You always now how to make me fell better.

* * *

><p>This one started as one thing and ended as another. I don't even remember what it was originally going to be.<p>

I don't have much to say about this one except that me and my mom both think Ganondorf is a jerk.

Hope you liked the story and hate Ganondorf after reading it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello Ike." The yonge prince greeted as he approached his friend.

"Hay Marth, ready for some training?" Ike asked with a smile.

Marth was about to reply when he remembered something Peach had said earlier.

*Flash back*

"Just tell him you love him. It will be a lot less stressful once you say it."

*End flash back*

Sure he had wanted to tell the mercenary his feelings for a while now but he couldn't just come out and say it right now... or could he?

"Ike."

"Yes?"

"Watashi wa anata o aishite."

There was a moment of silence before Ike said.

"Excuse me?"

Marth giggled and said.

"Nothing, let's go practice ."

As the two friends waked into the training room Marth thought to himself.

"I'll tell him, eventually."

Actual Quote

I love you, but you don't now that yet.

* * *

><p>I love this one! I think it's really cute. I love how the quote fit into the story.<p>

Oh, and if you don't know, watashi wa anata o aishite is 'I love you' in Japanese. But if I'm wrong in ANY way I am soooooo sorry. I don't know Japanese well. If you know, pleas tell me.


	14. Chapter 14

The sudden annoying sound forced the young prince awake. His mind was in a confused state as he blankly stared at the clock. Then an arm came from behind him and smacked the snooze button then fell back around his waist.

As Marth's brain woke up he smiled and said.

"Come on Ike, we have to get up."

The sleepy swordsman pulled his boyfriend closer and made a muffled sound into his hair.

Marth sighed as he felt the warmth of his lovers chest against his back and wished he could fall back asleep.

But breakfast awaits them and he knew Ike would be upset if he missed his meal.

Marth sadly got out from under the covers and sat up letting Ike's hand flop down on the bed.

"Come on, wake up." Marth said while he pulled on his underwear.

Ike unwillingly sat up with a groan then flopped his arms over Marths' shoulders resting all his weight on the younger teen.

Despite what he looks like with cloths on, Marth was quite strong and did have his share of muscles so he could hold Ike up with ease.

"Cant we just stay in bed."

"No. Hurry up or we'll miss breakfast and I know how much you love your food."

"Not as much as you." Ike said seductively as he started nipping and kissing Marth's neck.

Marth giggled at the attempt.

"No no no. You already had your fun." He said shrugging his shoulder to make Ike stop.

"That's what you say. I think I haven't had enough." The playful mercenary said as he grabbed Marth's left wrist and swung him around then pushed him down so he was lying on the bed with Ike on top.

As Marth's back made contact with the mattress he made a sound that was a mix of a scream and a laugh.

Ike brushed a couple strands of hair away from his lovers face as Marth wrapped his arms around Ike's' neck.

"You know we have to go..." Marth said as his eyes scanned the beautiful body above him.

Ike grinned as he watched Marth's face go red when his eyes went to his lovers lower region.

"And put some cloths on!" The embarrassed prince yelled as he grabbed a pillow and smacked Ike with it. Obviously he didn't swing it hard enough to hurt or even really effect Ike but the older teen willingly flopped down beside Marth.

But that didn't last long because Marth quickly jumped off the bed and scrambled around the room picking up Ike's scattered cloths.

Ike on the other hand found it amusing to watch his boyfriend scurry around the room in his underwear gathering clothing, and they weren't even for himself.

Once Marth had gathered an outfit he tossed it at his lover saying.

"Here, get dressed. We need to get to breakfast before Kirby does."

While Ike pulled the cloths off his face he thought to himself.

"I love our mornings."

Actual Quote

Good morning.

* * *

><p>This is just a cute little story about Ike and Marth's morning. You can imagine the night before.<p>

Two of my friend's almost read this. It's funny because there both boys and one of them didn't even know what yaoi was. Now he knows. LOL


	15. Chapter 15

It was the welcoming banquet for the new Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament and everyone was enjoying their dinner, except for one mercenary who was busy being tormented by is new friend.

"Come on, say it." The hyrulian hero nagged.

"No." Ike answered plainly.

"Come on..."

"No."

"Come on..."

"No."

Link was attempting to get his friend to admit something about another one of their friends, Marth.

Link had introduced the two swordsman in hopes that this would happen, and now that it has he wasn't letting Ike get away without saying it.

"Come on..." He repeated for the 50th time.

Ike had finally had enough of Links pestering. He quickly stood up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process, and yelled.

"FINE! I think Marth is cute, happy!"

The other smashers turned to Ike in awe as the embarrassed mercenary realized what he just did.

Then everyone, including Ike, turned to Marth, who had been chatting with Pit.

The prince felt nervous with all the eyes on him as they awaited his response.

He took a deep breath and said sheepishly with a blush.

"I think your cute too."

Actual Quote

I think your cute.

* * *

><p>This one was based off something that actually happened to me. I was the new kid in an elementary school in Alberta and it was my first day. One of the boy's in my class stood up in front of the whole school (all the kids have lunch in the gym) and yelled "Okay, so I think the new girl is cute!" Luckily I didn't have to answer him at that moment. Later at recess he asked me out.<p>

But he ended up braking up with me and ditching me because I stopped bring Sunny D to school every day. How stupid is that. Then again, we _where_ in elementary school.


	16. Chapter 16

Marth was calmly watching the lake when he heard his name being called. He turned to see an awkward looking Ike a couple of feet from him.

"Wow! I must have been really deep in thought to not have noticed him approaching." Marth thought to himself.

"I know its not much but here." Ike said with a cute blush on his face as he held up a small purple flower.

Marth looked at the flower then back at Ike obviously wanting to know the reason for the sudden gift.

"It's a thank you present, for working so hard as my partner in the last tournament." Ike explains.

"I feel so stupid. He's a prince! He has probably gotten thousands of extravagant bouquets and _I_ give him one measly flower, how pathetic." He thinks to himself.

Despite what he thought, Marth smiled and shyly whispered a 'thank you' then he reached up to grab the present but stopped.

Ike's mind instantly went into panic mode.

"Can you put it in my hair?" The prince asked as he lowered his hands.

Ike's face became redder but nodded slightly. He stepped closer and began to fiddle with Marth's hair.

Both of them smiled at the lack of space between them.

Marth desperately wanted to wrap his arms around the older teen but decided not to, he didn't want to risk ruining the moment.

When Ike finished he sadly took a step back to where he was before.

Marth gave him another thank you smile then leaned over and looked into the lake, using it as a mirror to view Ike's work.

"How dos it look?" Marth asked not looking up.

"Ugly compared to you."

Actual Quote

A flower can't compare to your beauty.

* * *

><p>I think this one is really cute. :) I wish you could see the scene in my head, you'd love it.<p>

Poor awkward Ike, so embarrassed, so cute.

And no, I don't know what Marth was thinking about before Ike came. Maybe Ike! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Warning - Rated T

* * *

><p>Marth calmly strolled into his room with his boyfriend close behind.<p>

Ike quickly noticed the array of various pastries plus a can of whipping cream on a trolley near the bed.

"What's with all cakes and pies?" Ike asked as he removed Ragnell from his belt.

Marth glanced at the treats then returned his attention to removing Falchion from his own belt.

"I'm running out of chocolate and mail doesn't come for another five days, so we will have to use those if you finish off the chocolate." Marth explained

_Whats going on you ask?_

Well, Marth has been giving Ike Japanese lessons and Ike's motivation is, every question he gets right he will receive a peace of chocolate. The chocolate comes only from Altea so Marth has to get it mailed to him. But in the smash mansion, mail from other dimensions only comes once a month.

Get it?

Later

"Toire ni itte mo ii desu ka?" Marth asked while holding a peace of chocolate up in front of Ike who was sitting on the bed not even a foot away from him.

"Ummm? Can I go..." He started, then paused while he tried to remember.

"Go... where?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Ike thought a little longer before giving up.

"Washroom, can I go to the washroom?" Marth answered for him.

"Washroom! Now I remember. At lest I got half of it right." Ike said with slight puppy dog eyes hoping to still get his chocolate.

Marth thought for a second then decided.

"You get half."

Then he bit the chocolate letting one half slid into his mouth, the other he held up for Ike.

Ike looked at the piece in front of him then back at Marth and decided, he wanted the other piece.

He slapped Marth's hand away and lunged at him.

Marth gasped when their lips made contact which gave Ike the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. Marth let out a low moan as Ike explored his mouth before scooping up the chocolate with his tongue and pulling it into his own mouth.

When Ike backed away and saw the cute face he glanced at the whipping cream and bakery items and grinned.

Later

Marth's breath was heavy as he lay beneath his lover, a blob of whipped cream slid down his chest and on to the bed, or was it some cheese cake?

Ike watched his panting boyfriend with hungry eyes. He needed him. No more teasing. He needed to be inside.

Ike positioned himself at Marth's entrance then looked up and asked.

"Are you ready?"

Marth thought a moment before suddenly shouting.

"No! You can't!"

Ike was confused. He crawled back on top of Marth.

"Why not?" He asked.

Marth blushed (as if he wasn't red enough already) then chuckled.

"You only got half the question right."

Actual Quote

Your half right.

* * *

><p>I feel so embarrassed posting this, I even felt embarrassed writing it. But I have the ideas so might as well get them out there.<p>

For those not familiar with the Fire Emblem series; Falchion and Ragnell are the names of Marth's and Ike's swords.

Marth, so cruel. But I think he will let Ike continue anyway. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

"Marth... Marth...?" I hear Peach call but I don't respond.

"Marth!" Link yells as he jabs his elbow into my arm. He didn't hit me hard enough to cause much pain but the sudden contact made me snap back to reality.

"Yes?" I ask in a state of confusion.

I look around the lunch table and realize everyone was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asks, concern in her voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Well you where staring off into space with a silly grin on your face." Sonic answered for her.

"Oh, sorry." I apologize as I look down hoping to hide the embarrassed blush on my face.

"It's okay. What where you thinking about anyway?" Peach asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Good question, what was I thinking about again?

Suddenly I notice a certain blue haired swordsman waking past our table. He turns my way and gives me a smile and waves then turns back to Luigi and continues his conversation.

Oh, that's right. Now I remember.

"Marth? Oh great, here we go again."

Actual Quote

One day I caught myself smiling for no reason, then I realized I was thinking of you.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Ike, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" I ask as I kneel down beside him.

He looks up at me with a smile.

"Good evening Zelda." He greeted staying in his lying position.

I return the smile then frown.

"You where thinking about Marth again, weren't you?"

His smile grew as a form of saying yes.

I sigh.

He needs to admit these feelings but no mater how much we all enforce the idea, Ike refuses.

I search my brain for ideas and luckily find one. It wont get the exact result I want but it's better then keeping it all bottled up.

"I have an idea, since you're out here, try matching a star to every reason you like Marth. See how far you get." I suggest looking up at the clear night sky.

Ike thinks about this a moment before replying.

"Alright. Why not?"

He looks back up at the stars and grows silent.

I leave him to it.

About half an hour later he enters the mansion and quickly spots me. Though it probably wasn't that hard considering everyone else is in bed.

"Finally done? Did you run out of ideas?" I ask.

"No, ran out of stars."

Actual Quote

I was matching a star to each thing I love about you, I was doing great until I ran out of stars.

* * *

><p>I think this one is cute. It was a little weird writing it in Zelda's POV, that was a first for me, but it wasn't so bad. And theirs something about this story I don't like. I can't tell what it is but theirs something I just don't like about it. Hope you like it. :)<p>


	20. Chapter 20

I watch as the clouds roll by, waiting for the pain to stop.

My boyfriend, Ike, is currently away helping his family with some sort of emergency and ever since the moment he left my heart has been throbbing painfully twenty-four seven.

Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he gonna come back? These questions have been bothering me ever sins he left.

Suddenly in the midst of my thought Pit comes running up to me.

"Marth, hes back!" He yells out of breath.

I quickly spring up from my seat on the bench.

"What!?"

"Ike is back." He continues but I'm already gone.

I sprint to the teleportation room to find several smashers already greeting him, but when they see me they take a step back.

"Ike!" I yell happily as I jump into his arms.

"Marth!" He yells back, eagerly wrapping his arms around me and suddenly, the pain is gone.

Actual Quote

My heart aches completely, every hour, ever day, and only when I'm with you does it go away.


	21. Chapter 21

Marth hummed happily to himself as he pet Pikachu who had curled up on his lap and decided to sleep there.

At first, the idea of watching the kids while they had a sleep over was horrible, thinking the kids would be overly hyper, but it wasn't that bad. Very few times did they get out of control but that never lasted long. Marth wasn't quite sure when Pikachu came but it was nice having him here.

"Marth?"

The prince looked up to see Lucas siting up right in his make shift bed made of various pillows.

"Lucas, what are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?" Marth asked, continuing to pet Pikachu automatically.

"No, I'm okay. What are you doing up?"

Marth simply shrugged at the question.

"But don't you wanna try and have a good dream? That's what Peach says when I wont sleep. You can make a perfect world when you dream."

Marth thought about this for a moment then looked over at Ike who was currently being used as a pillow by Toon Link.

Ike was helping him watch the children but ended up falling asleep the same time they did.

Marth answered Lucas without looking back at him.

"There's no need for dreams when your world's already perfect."

Actual Quote

They say in a dream, ones world can be perfect. But what if your world is already exactly what you wanted?

* * *

><p>This one is weird in my opinion. Not that it's bad or anything, it's just... weird. And now that I think about it, what's the point of having Pikachu their. He has no real purpose in the story so why? And the quote sounds weird to me.<p>

I'm so annoyed! I can't wright. I have all the ideas but they don't want to get out of my head and onto the paper, it's annoying.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't do it." Ike whined, flopping his head down on the table.

"I just don't see why your having so much trouble with this, it's only three little words." Said Link.

"Look who's talking. Remember how hard it was for you to confess to me?" Zelda pointed out with a slight glare, annoyed about how insensitive Link was being.

"Oh ya, not a fun time. But at least I maned up and said it." Link protested.

"Ya, and how long did _that_ take?" Pit asked also getting annoyed with his friend.

Link shyly ducked down, not saying a word.

Ike's head shot up.

"Can we please focus on me right now." He practically yelled before flopping his head back down.

"Yes, your right, sorry." Zelda apologized.

There was a moment of silence before Ike spoke again.

"I just don't see how I can do this. I can't even be in the same room as him without getting shy and panicked."

Another moment of silence.

"Maybe you don't have to be in the same room." Zelda said with a grin.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"We are gonna need a lot of paper and some help."

Later

Everyone waited outside patiently with their sheets. All of whom where happy to help Ike with his little dilemma.

"Everyone ready?" Zelda called from the front of the crowd with Ike at her side. After she was sure everything was on track she gave Ike a nod as a signal to start.

Ike nodded back then began to throw the pebbles.

The others watched silently as the small pebbles pinged against the window then fell back down. It didn't take long for Marth to appear.

The prince opened the window and looked down, surprised to find several of his his fellow brawlers looking back up at him.

"Marth!" Ike called, waving both his arms to and fro, trying to get the royals attention.

"Yes Ike?" Marth questioned, the confusion in his voice could clearly be heard.

Zelda then flicked up her hand signaling the helpers to raise their sheets. Each card had something drawn on it and when they where all lifted, Marth could see the words they made.

The cards read 'Ike *heart*'s U'.

Marth's cheeks turned a light shade of red which caused Ike's to redden as well.

Once Zelda was sure Marth had read the message she twirled her pointer finger around signaling everyone to turn the sheets over.

It was a little harder to read this one because the words were smaller but Marth didn't have to much trouble.

It read 'Will you go out with him?'.

Marth looked down at Ike who was patiently awaiting his answer.

"Yes." He called down with a smile.

The crowd of card holders burst into applause when they heard the princes response, then all of them crowded around Ike to congratulate him, even though he didn't really do anything.

As everyone surrounded him, Ike looked up at Marth's smiling face and thought to himself.

"Well, that's one way to do it."

Actual Quote

Even if courage fails you, tell that special someone that you love them any way possible.

* * *

><p>This one is kind weird but I think it's cute. This is one of those stories that I wish a guy would actually do for me. But then all those people would end up knowing where I live and that would be a little weird.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I stare up at him as he smiles back down at me with his hand extended.

I don't understand. Marth, one of the most popular people in brawl just asked me, the loner nobody, if I wanted to hang out. Me!

"Uh... sure." I answer bewildered as I gently placing my hand on top of his.

He quickly pulled back on my arm to help me rise from my seat and then he started pulling me out of the room.

I turn towards his usual group of friends who are scowling and shaking their heads disapprovingly at us.

"Your friends don't seem to like you spending time with me." I whisper to Marth as I try to keep up with his fast pace.

"You're right, they don't."

Not exactly what I wanted to hear.

"You should have seen how panicked they got when I told them I was gonna talk to you." Marth says happily, not even trying to lower his voice like me.

"Then why are you doing this?" I ask still whispering slightly.

Marth suddenly halts casing me to stumble, then he quickly spins around without letting go of my hand and says,

"My friend's believe you to be a self centered loner because of how antisocial you are. But do you remember that time a couple days ago when I found you in the training room and asked if I could join?"

How can I forget one of the most embarrassing hours of my life. And also one of the happiest.

I nod to show I remember.

"Well you where so sweet to me then. So different from the way you usually acted, nice, funny and care free."

He pauses then steps beside me and intertwines our fingers which causes me to blush and turn away for a moment.

I'm not used to having another guy so close to me, especially not a handsome one.

"I was hoping..." He continues. "Maybe if we hang out a little I can get you to open up again. Is that okay?" He asks with worry in his voice as he begins to swing our arms back and forth.

I smile down at him. "Ya, that sounds great."

Actual Quote

A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else

* * *

><p>This doesn't seem vary romantic to me. The story and quot is more about friendship then love. At least that's how I see it.<p>

I also don't like how lonely I made Ike. :( Then again, this isn't the first time I have made him a loner.

Hope you like it and I promise to make the next one more romantic.


	24. Chapter 24

Ike's breath was heavy as the sound of the roaring crowd pounded in his ears along with his heart beat.

He, as well as many others, waited patiently for the final results of the tournament.

He had worked so hard for this moment, just so he could stand up there with him.

Ike looked up at the handsome prince as he stood proudly atop the second place pillar.

Oh how Ike toiled, training day and night, skipping meal after meal so he would have more time to practice. He had actually collapsed twice from lack of food and sleep. His body ached from day after day of constant strain. It seemed like the pain would never stop.

You can't imagine how much Ike wanted to lie down and sleep for the next couple of weeks. Several times he thought about giving up, but he was never that type of guy.

"And the first place winner iiiiiiiis..." Came the announcer taking his slow sweet time with the results as always.

After an agonizingly long wait the announcer yelled, "Ike!"

The tired mercenary let out a sigh of relief before he was practically pushed up to the first place podium.

The crowd's cheers continued to worsen his already brutal head ache.

Ike turned to his left when he felt something warm wrap around his shaky hand.

Marth smiled up at him and said cheerfully, "Great job." and suddenly, it was all worth it.

Actual Quote

I will do anything to be at your side.

* * *

><p>I started this story with one idea but ended up changing it entirely. I can't tell you what it was originally going to be because I <em>am<em> planning to write it, sorry no spoilers.

I like this one. :) But I kinda feel that Ike didn't go through enough to get first place, maybe I'm just being mean, sorry Ike. :(

I think the cutest part is 'when he felt something warm wrap around his shaky hand.' I can imagine the scene, so cute. :)


	25. Chapter 25

I march down the hall angrily as I rant to myself.

Stupid Ike. I can't believe he did that he, the nerve! Does he even think before he acts? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. But then again...

I slow my pace to a steady walk.

Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. If I think from his point of view its not bad. He _was _only trying to help me, and I lashed out at him. I'm so stupid!

After scolding myself a little longer I look up to see Ike passing by.

I react quickly and call out to him.

He stops and turns to me, I jog up to him.

There was a moment of silence before we both blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

There was another awkward pause then I motioned to Ike for him to start.

"I'm really sorry. After you left I thought about it and realized that I had been a jerk." He apologized.

I can tell he wanted to continue but I cut in before he could.

"I feel the same way." I say with a smile. He returns the smile then pulls me into a hug.

After a long embrace he whispers to me.

"We beat our record you know?"

I lift my head but don't dare let him go.

"Excuse me?"

"Our record. We have been mad at each other for a whole hour, that's the longest fight we've ever had, so far."

I chuckle.

It's true, we never stay mad at one another for long and I hope that's how it stays because I never want to lose him. I'll hold on with both hands till the end, and I know he will hold on just as long.

Actual Quote

Hold on to a true friend, with both hands.

* * *

><p>So this quote was given to me by my friend ShadowsOfTheHero on DeviantART so I hope they like it. It may not be what they expected but oh well. When I get an idea I usually just go with it and don't change it unless it's really bad.<p>

You can give me a quot to if you want, I can't guarantee I will be able to make a story out of it but I will try!

I don't know why but lately the quotes just don't seam to match the story the way I want it to. It's so annoying! :(


	26. Chapter 26

Marth sighed as he watched the rain dribble onto the window, his hands rested on the window sill, then came the sound of the door opening behind him. He turned his head only and smiled.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"Hey... aww." Ike pouted when he noticed the heavy rain coming down.

"I know right." Marth said turning back to the window. He could hear Ike walking up behind him but he didn't turn back around.

"And we where supposed to have our picnic today." He complained as he crossed his arms over his chest, saddened that their date had to be canceled. "I'm sorry there's no sunshine." He apologized.

"Actually..."

Ike carefully wrapped his arms around Marth and rested his head atop his boyfriends shoulder.

"My sunshine is right here."

Actual Quote

You are my sun shine.

* * *

><p>I don't really have much to say. It's a cheesy quot I know but it's cute and OMG this story is really short! That's about it. Hope you like.<p>


	27. Chapter 27

"Marth!" I hear him call but I didn't answer, I don't want to answer.

I hug my legs tighter as the rain pours down on my already soaked body.

Despite my silence, he spots me throw the rain and the wind and rushes to my side.

"Marth, there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. You need to come back to the mansion before you get sick." He yells over the storm as he grabs my arm and attempts to pull me up but I jerk away.

"I don't want to go back there after that." I retaliate, curling back into a ball.

He doesn't respond but he doesn't leave ether.

After a long wait he grabs me by the arms and hoists me up to my feet. I expect to be dragged back to mansion and out of this storm but instead he says something I didn't expect.

"The people who say sunshine is pure happiness have never danced in the rain."

Then he grabs my hand and we start to dance? Dance to a silent song.

At first I was simply confused but slowly I started to understand. Maybe it's not so bad, I actually like it.

Actual Quote

The people who say sunshine is pure happiness have never danced in the rain.

* * *

><p>I want to point out that I didn't make the story line for this story! My cousin came over a few days ago and I told her the quote and she was like "You know what you should do..." And it went on from there.<p>

Personally I don't see how the quote fits in with the story (aside from where he says it) but that's just me. Hope you like it.


	28. Chapter 28

Ike looked up from his seat on the bed at the sound of the door opening, smiling when his boyfriend strolled into their room.

"Good morning." He greeted, happy to have his lover back from his early morning training.

"Morning." Marth replied cheerfully as he placed his sword on the dresser.

Ike opened his arms wide and said,

"Come hear. I still need my good morning hug and kiss."

Marth chuckled as he quickly took his seat on the mercenaries lap, wrapping his arms around Ike's neck and gave him a playful kiss. Ike wrapped his arms around Marth and pulled them both down onto the bed then flipped them over so he was on top. He leaned down to give his prince a passionate kiss, but that was a little hard with Marth's constant laughing.

"Giggly today are we?" Ike joked.

"Sorry." Marth apologized as he attempted to hold in his laughter.

"Don't be. You have an adorable laugh, and an even more beautiful smile.

Actual Quot

Never stop smiling.

* * *

><p>I wrote this about 2 week's ago but because of provincials (and procrastination) I hadn't typed it up till know. This is one of those stories that I just can't express in words what I see in my head. Hope you like it.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

"Snake!" Marth yelled as he stormed across the kitchen.

Snake looked up from his glass, still dazed.

"Is what Zelda told me true, did you give Ike alcohol?" The pissed off prince asked none to kindly, hoping Zelda was wrong.

"Ya, so?" Snake answered easily as he took another sip of his beverage.

"Are you crazy! You know he has a low tolerance for alcohol, not to mention he's 17. He's not even of legal age to drink!" Marth screamed as flash backs of the last time Ike accidentally drank crept back into his mind.

"Hes close enough and so I slipped a little booze into his drink, it ant gonna kill him." Snake said, ignoring the obvious rage in the teens voice.

Marth was just about ready to lash out at Snake, both verbally and physically, but decided against it. He had to find Ike before the intoxicated mercenary got himself into trouble... again. Besides, Marth could just take out his anger during his one on one brawl with Snake tomorrow.

"Where is he?" The swordsman demanded with a glare.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Snake barked, looking anywhere but the princes eyes.

After a few seconds he looked up to see Marth waiting not so patiently for a proper answer.

Snake rolled his eyes and said, "He said something about going to see you. Talking about going to your room, I don't know."

"Right, thank you." Marth said as he spun on his heal and ran out of the room. He sped down the halls, praying that Ike hasn't bumped into anyone. He turned another corner and much to his relief, there was said person stumbling down the hall.

"Ike." The prince called.

The tipsy teen turned and smiled at the friendly face.

"Hey! I've been looking for you." He said, his words slurred from the alcohol.

Once he was close enough, Ike quickly slammed his lips against the younger teens and wrapped his arms around the other leting his whole body weight rest on Marth.

The prince stumbled slightly but was able to steady himself and hold them both up.

After Ike pulled away he flopped his head down on Marth's shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

Marth simply grinned at this then patted the mercenaries back to signal that they where gonna start waking.

They both wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and were off.

Marth smiled as he listened to Ike's compliments and the repetition of I love you.

This wasn't the first time Ike had confessed to him. The same thing happened last time Ike was drunk, but, though he wanted to, Marth wasn't going to say anything about his little confession until Ike admitted it when he was sober.

Actual Quote

Two things only a man cannot hide, that he is drunk and that he is in love.

Quote by Antiphanes

* * *

><p>This one didn't fit the quote the way I originally wanted it to but I still like it, hope you do too.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Marth turned when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and was happy to see his fellow swords man, Ike.

"Forever." He said before Marth could utter a greeting.

"Forever?" The prince repeated in confusion.

Ike smiled down at him as he grabbed Marth's hand with both of his.

"Thats how long I'll love you."

Actual Quote

I'll love you forever.

* * *

><p>YAY! #30! (Didn't think I'd get this far.)<p>

OMG this short! I don't really have anything to say so hope you like it. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Ike laid flat on his bed feeling sad, alone and worried. He was extremely home sick right now.

How desperately he wanted to see Mist, Titania, Soren and all the others. The training, the rustic meals, talking strategies, the traveling, running the company, everything he missed dearly.

It's not like he didn't like it here with his new friends and his lover Marth but he missed home.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Ike didn't really want to see anybody right now but he knew if he didn't answer eventually people would start to worry.

"Come in." He said, trying to sound natural while he sat up.

It was none other then Marth.

Ike was both happy and anxious to see the prince. He was always happy to see his boyfriend but he didn't want him to see him like this. He didn't want to seem weak to his lover.

"Good afternoon Marth. What are you doing here, I thought you where off training with R.O.B. and the Ice Climbers." Ike asked but didn't get a response.

Marth quickly sat down beside his fellow swordsman and flung his arms around the others neck.

Ike was surprised by the sudden embrace but didn't pull away.

Marth nuzzled the side of his head into Ike's hair and whispered.

"Don't be sad."

Actual Quote

Love is feeling what the other is feeling even if they are far away.

Barak

* * *

><p>I really like this story, I think it's adorable. I know the end is a little confusing but once you read the quote you should hopefully get it.<p>

Oh and for anyone who doesn't know who Mist, Titania and Soren are, Mist is Ike's little sister and the other two are very close friends of Ike's.

Hope you like the story.


	32. Chapter 32

Ike strolled down the hall to the changing room.

He had forgotten his gloves from his last brawl a while back so he was going to get them, but he didn't expect Marth to be there.

The young mercenary stood, stunned in the door way as the princes boxers hit the floor.

The last thing Ike remembered was "Don't look!" and an extremely sore head when he woke up.

Actual Quote

Don't look!

* * *

><p>Okay so this one is a little strange but you know what, when I was writing it, I thought it was hilarious but this is one of those things that it would be so much funnier seeing it rather then reading it. Oh well, Hey if any of you out there want to draw a comic or something about this or any of my other stories, your welcome to, but please tell me so I can see it. ^^ and don't forget to credit me. :P<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Marth continued to worry as he watched his lover stare blankly off into the night sky.

He knew something was bothering him but Ike refused to tell him, protesting that he was fine but Marth knew better.

The prince had tried for days now to get him to talk but he persisted on keeping his mouth shut.

It hurt Marth to know Ike was troubled by something and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then he realized that there was something he could do. It wouldn't help his lovers problem particularly but, even if only for a moment, it would make Ike happy.

"Ike." He called.

Once Ike turned to face him, Marth grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. But it didn't last long.

Marth pulled away and said in a gentle voice.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Ike's expression quickly softened and the smile that came with it was full of trust, peace and happiness, a smile that can only come when you truly love someone.

Actual Quote

My world could be crumbling around me, but to know you love me makes me happy again.

* * *

><p>This story is weird to me. It started as one thing, but then I realized it wouldn't work so I made a quick ending but now it sounds really strange and the last sentence is the worst. I don't know, its an okay story it's just... off I guess you could say. And it's way to short, oh well, I'm not changing it now. Hope you like it though.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Ike could hear the door being opened and closed though he was half asleep. He could hear the person slowly walk to the bed then slide their way under the covers.

Ike grinned, already knowing who it was, then turned on his side and grabbed the person, pulling them against his chest. The person made no move to fight against the embrace.

"What are you doing here Marth?" Ike asked, keeping his eye's shut.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you mind me staying?" Marth asked with an awkward blush that Ike couldn't see.

Even though Ike was his boyfriend it still felt weird just crawling into his bed whenever he wanted.

"I told you, you don't need to ask anymore." Ike whispered as be began rubbing his lovers back soothingly and reassuringly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Marth apologized.

Ike chuckled and gave the prince a light kiss on the forehead.

There was a good five minutes of peaceful silence before Ike asked.

"I don't mind you coming to cuddle but why do you wait till the middle of the night?"

Marth sighed, starting to fall asleep already, and said sleepily.

"I love falling asleep in your arms, but I love waking up in them more."

Actual Quote

I love falling asleep in your arms, but I love waking up in them more.

* * *

><p>I started this story with just the quote 'I love falling asleep in your arms' but about 23 of the way through I decided on putting in the second part of the quote. (Which I made up all by myself ^^) I thought it would make it cuter, was I right?

I don't know why but I feel the need to tell you guys that this story is supposed to be happening before Ike and Marth become sexually active with each other.

For me, when I was typing this one up, It was all good and dandy but once I got to the ' There was a good 5 minutes of peaceful silence before..' part it seemed kinda weird the rest of the way. Is that just me?

I still think it's cute and I hope you do to. ^^


	35. Chapter 35

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" He asked his fellow swordsman while still focusing on the stars above.

"Ya, they are." He replied in a calm voice.

Marth turned to find Ike staring straight back at him, his head rested on his hand which was propped up on the balcony railing.

"What are you looking at?" Marth asked slightly confused on why Ike had his eye's on him instead of the sky.

The young mercenary cracked a playful yet somewhat cheeky smile and said.

"Something so much more beautiful."

Actual Quote

The sparkle in your eye's puts the stars to shame.

* * *

><p>I don't really have much to say about this one except that I hate the fact that the quote specifically says 'your eye's' but when you read the story it sounds like Ike is talking about Marth, not just Marth's eye's. Anyway, hope you liked the story.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

"Thanks again for the help Marth." Link said as they strolled down the hall towards the princes bedroom.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Marth said with a smile.

The two swordsmen soon came to Marth's bedroom where they where to part.

"Hay man, you know I love ya, as a friend of course, and if you ever need anything, I'll be there for ya." Link said with a quick pat on the arm.

He knew he didn't have to specify that they where merely friends, but Ike might be in the bedroom just behind them (Ike and Marth share a bedroom) and he didn't want to risk having the protective boyfriend her him say such a thing.

"I know you are, thank you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Marth entered his room and was greeted with a sharp glare. But the glare was for his friend that had already left.

"Ike, stop it." Marth demanded as he removed he sword from his waist and placed it on the dresser.

"I'm sorry, but you know I don't like it when he sees stuff like that." Ike complained.

He too knew what the Hyrulian hero meant but never the less he still didn't like it.

"He was just being kind." Marth said sternly.

"Ya but his kindness is just gonna go to waist."

"And why is that?"

"Because your not gonna need anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm here."

Actual quot

A friends love says: "If you ever need anything, I'll be there."

True love says: "You'll never need anything, I'll be there."


	37. Chapter 37

Ike and Sonic where in the middle of a not so important conversation when prince Marth passed by. He greeted them with a soft smile and a quick wave then continued on his way.

After he was gone, Ike made a slight grunting like noise and held his stomach.

"What's wrong, Eat something bad?" Sonic asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, just more of those dam butterflies."

Actual Quote

Dear Tummy,

Sorry for all the butterflies, It's his fault, not mine.

Love me

* * *

><p>Why are all the stories I write sound so stupid to me! Maybe I just have low self esteem but I feel like there's something wrong with my stories lately. :(<p>

Anyway, enough with the self pity, lets talk about the story.

I found this quote a long time ago, like when I first started this series, and I always thought it was cute and funny. It wasn't till a couple days ago that a thought of a scenario for the quote. Yay ^^ It was about time.


	38. Chapter 38

Marth smiled peacefully as the watched the night sky, his lovers arms wrapped tightly around him, their fingers intertwined on his stomach.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if you could hold a star in your hand?" Marth asked randomly, only with the intention of hearing his loves voice in mind.

Ike lifted his head from atop the princes shoulder to look up at the stars but not before gazing at his sweet angle.

"Ya, that would be pretty cool. Imagen if you got to hold a star for every time I made you smile?" Ike retaliated with a random question of his own with the same intent as the prince.

"That wouldn't be possible." Marth answered calmly.

Ike turned to the boy in his arms and asked. "Why not?"

Marth turned to his lover as well and said. "I'm pretty sure the whole night sky wouldn't fit in my hand."

Actual Quote

If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the evening sky would be in the palm of my hand.

* * *

><p>Is it just me, or does this sound a lot like Love #19, oh well. Personally I think #19 is better then this one. This one seems a little rushed.<p>

Lines 2 and 3 are sooo f**kin cheesy, I love it! ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Ike and Marth sat together on the slightly moist grass, but their body heat was enough to make up for their cold rears as they stared up at the night sky, Ike's arm draped around the smaller teens waist.

"Hey look, a shooting star." The prince said excitedly pointing up at the glimmering gem flying across the sky.

"Quick, make a wish" The young mercenary said with a light tug on his lovers waist.

"Make a wish? Why?" Marth asked looking up at Ike. He knew the whole story that if you wish on a shooting star it will come true but that was only a myth, right?

Ike turned and gave his prince a gentle kiss atop his head and said.

"Because I know it will come true, I have you don't I?"

Actual Quote

When you see a falling star at night, make a wish, it will come true because I wished and I got you.

* * *

><p>Hey! :) I feel like I haven't posted in forever!<p>

Sorry it took so long to post this one, I wrote it some time ago but I got sucked into the world of Minecraft and Just Dance 3. xD This quot was given to me by my friend ShadowOfTheHero

REMEMBER! If you have any quotes you want to see turned into a story, all you have to do is leave a review and I'll see what I can do.

Just please no sad quotes, I don't write sad stories. :(


	40. Chapter 40

"Ah... love is so sweet." Peach cooed dreamily.

None of the five participants in the conversation knew exactly how they came to the topic of love but they all realized it wasn't as awkward as they originally thought it would be.

"But you only fall in love once, so you have to take care of that one love when you find it." Samus said sharply.

"That's not true." Ike said, appearing suddenly from the staircase surprising Peach, Link, Marth and Zelda. Samus on the other hand seemed unfazed.

Ike swiftly grabbed Marth from behind and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I think I just fell in love all over again."

Actual Quote

They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again.

* * *

><p>This was one of those 10 stories I wrote in 1 night and you can tell I was tired because I originally wrote 'it wasn't an as bring topic as ayofthem thought it would be.' ….. I was veeery tired.<p>

This quote was also given to me by my friend on deviantART ShadowsOfTheHero. I must thank whomever gave me the quote, it just seems wrong not to.


	41. Chapter 41

"Marth I... you see I..." Ike stammered, attempting to word his thoughts correctly.

Damn it! This is his perfect opportunity to tell Marth his true feelings and he's blowing it.

Marth continued to look straight into Ike's panicked eye's and patiently waited. Marth's eyes on the other hand showed mainly confusion with a little bit of anxiousness and concern.

Ike's mind had gone blank and the poor mercenary had no idea of what to do or say next.

He had the courage to lead his band of mercenaries to fight off a group of enemy solders or to sneak into the opponents base and release the prisoners held there but he couldn't utter three little words.

Ike was getting somewhat frustrated now and whimsically decided to go with the advise his father had given him years back.

'If you are really stuck on a problem or obstacle go with your heart and gut instincts.'

Ike swiftly grabbed the back of Marth's neck and slammed there lips into a powerful yet passionate kiss. To Ike's surprise, Marth didn't attempt any sort of resistance, he simply aloud himself to be taken.

Once the two finally separated, Marth looked up at Ike with a sweet and slightly embarrassed smile and said. "I like you too."

Actual Quote

If you don't know what to do, go with your heart, it never fails.


	42. Chapter 42

Marth strolled towards the kitchen following the scent of freshly made bread. This was one of the several reasons he loved coming to Ike's time, delicious homemade food that had a scent that always seemed to be floating around.

The groggy prince gently pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Ike's younger sister, Mist. She was just pulling another fresh loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Good morning Mist." Marth greeted cheerfully which gave the young lady a startle but calmed down once she realized who it was.

"Brother, good morning." Mist said softly so as not to wake those still asleep.

Marth sighed inwardly to himself.

After about three days of there meeting Mist has since almost always referred to him as 'brother' or 'big brother' which confused his slightly.

"Hey Mist." He said as he sat down at the small table across from the oven.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me brother? I know Ike and I are dating but we are not marred, technically I have no bonds to your family as of now."

Mist smiled to herself and said. "I know, I'm simply getting a head start."

Actual Quote

I'm just getting a head start.

* * *

><p>When I look back at this story I think that the main basis of the story I love but the story itself isn't that good. You get it? Probably not. Oh well.<p>

I like Mist, I should have her in more stories. I have been thinking about a long story of Marth meeting Ike's group. Anyway hope you liked the story, or at least the meaning behind it. ^^


	43. Chapter 43

I lay there, my back to the dead fire, my eyes closed but my brain on high alert for any possible Primid roaming around.

Suddenly I hear rustling from behind me. I slowly place my hand on the hilt of my sword and turn, silently rising, prepared for an attack only to see one of my team mates Marth siting upright, eye's half open, staring blankly at the ground in front of him. Even though it was late into the night the moon shone bright enough for the two swordsmen to have a decent view of each other.

"Marth? What's the matter?" I ask quietly so as not to frighten the sleepy teen.

He turned to me with a gentle smile and said in a soft voice so he wouldn't disturb our other companion Meta-Knight.

"I am just a little cold, that's all. I apologize if I have disturbed you."

I shake my head slowly, reassuring him that it was not his doing, but I did understand his predicament. We are in the middle of a damp forest with no coverage aside from the cloths on our backs.

"Not at all, I am actually cold as well." I said though it was a lie. My cape made a sufficient blanket, so why did I say otherwise? So the prince would feel more at ease? But now that I think about it aside from color and symbol his cape is the same as mine so...

"May I lie next to you?" Marth asked quietly, breaking my train of thought.

My heart flopped and my brain went black for a moment though I made sure not to show that on the outside.

"Excuse me?" I asked, questioning whether I heard correctly, or is my mind playing cruel tricks on me?

It was difficult to see but I swear Marth's cheeks where becoming red.

"Combining our body heat will warm us both and hopefully make it easier to fall asleep." He explained sheepishly.

He was right, and I know he was simply bringing up the idea with the intention of helping us both but I don't know if my heart can handle us being so close.

Afraid my nervousness would be heard in my voice, I simply nod.

He smiles and quietly comes over and lays next to me, our bodies mere inches away.

I lay there silently, eyes open yet to shy to look at the princes reddened face, waiting for my nerves to calm down. As I lay there I begin to work up my courage and soon after ask nervously, finally looking into Marth's stunning royal blue eye's.

"May I put my arms around you?"

Now it was Marth's turn to avert his gaze, looking down he answered in a voice so quiet I almost didn't hear.

"You may."

I can't help but grin slightly.

Cautiously and somewhat casually I wrap my arms around his shoulders while he does the same to my waist.

After our bodes have a chance to warm up from each other Marth moans softly.

"It's warm."

This heart that is being comforted by his warmth is now beating in time with his own heart's rhythm. Two shy and nervous hearts beating to the same pulse. I can't believe how easily and how hard I've fallen for you.

Actual Quote

Two hearts beating to the same pulse.

* * *

><p>Is it just me or dos this one seam longer then most?<p>

As you probably have guessed this is supposed to be happening in Subspace Emissary even though this group never went into the forest but whatever.

In the 7th paragraph like thing I was trying to hint at Marth possible lying so he had an excuse to speak with Ike and ask what he did. I Know it ended sounding weird. And Ike kinda did the same. ^^

I just love the line 'I don't know if my heart can handle us being so close.' It's so cute! ^^

I really like the end. I tried to make it sound poem like, but whether it actually turned out that way or not I don't care. I still think its cute. But from Marth's "It's warm." to what Ike started to say, that change in writing is so strange, I don't like that.

Anyway, hope you like and thanks for reading.


	44. Chapter 44

I quietly slip into his bedroom with the book pressed up against my chest and was not surprised to find Ike napping on his bed. He has been putting in a lot of extra training for the upcoming tournament so it's no wonder he's exhausted, it also explains why the door was unlocked.

Slowly I approach the bed and place the book I borrowed on the bedside table.

I was about to turn to leave when I took a glance at Ike and froze. He looked so calm and at peace but still as handsome as always.

Unable to resist, I kneel down and watch him. Soon I find myself leaning down towards him attempting to keep my breath and heartbeat steady.

Finally, and with the lightest of touches, my lips fell onto his. What I felt at that moment was indescribable.

I smile to myself, satisfied with what I've done.

But when I start to rise, I'm suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled back down onto his lips again.

I'm let go rather quickly and open my eyes to see Ike cheekily grinning up at me.

"Gotcha."

Actual Quote

Gotcha

* * *

><p>Okay so the ending was written badly but you still get it right?<p>

How many stories now have I had Ike pretending to sleep? 3 or 4?


	45. Chapter 45

I watch from the stands as you out maneuver and take down yet another one of your opponents.

I can't stop myself from staring at you, your blue hair, your perfect body, your gorgeous eyes, your... everything.

As usual, when you're near my brain blocks out anything not related to you which is less then you think.

The only reason I can pay attention in brawls now a days is my determination to impress you.

Suddenly, if only for a second, our eyes meet. Then you quickly return your attention back to your enemy.

Instantly my heart pounds in my chest, my face becomes light red and I can feel the frog in my throat. The rabble of butterflies in my stomach makes me feel kinda queasy. I can't help the groan that escapes my lips. Promptly, all around me turn in my direction with confused and somewhat annoyed looks. How embarrassing!

These thing's always happen when your around and ya know what? I love it.

Actual Quote

When our eye's meat, my hart pounds,

My voice gets caught in my throat, I get a

1000 butterflies in my belly and I

end up embarrassing myself.

But ya no what?

I love it all.

* * *

><p>In case any of you are wondering, this story can be told from either Ike's OR Marth's point of view, It's up to you! Who do you think is talking?<p>

By the way a rabble is a swarm of animals or insects; a crowd or array of disorderly people; a disorderly collection; a confused medley. (had to look that one up to make sure I got it right :P)


	46. Chapter 46

"Why don't you just ask him to be your lover?" I ask hoping for a straight answer this time.

"Hes a prince." Ike answered in a low, solemn tone.

"So?"

"He's rich, famous and rules a country, what can I give him? Nothing, that's what!" He says sharply standing up from his seat, anger in his voice.

"That's not true." A voice from the doorway suddenly intrudes.

Ike and I both turn and are shocked to see Marth stroll toward us though I'm the only one that is even slightly relieved.

"Marth!" Ike whispered to himself somewhat panicked.

"Ike, I'm not asking for diamonds and jewels, or fame and power, I have enough of that back home." The prince said with a gentle chuckle.

"But"

Before Ike could say any more Marth interrupted again.

My eyes widen in shock. I think this is the rudest I've seen the royal.

"Would you hold me?" He asked suddenly.

I could see easily that Ike was confused, or just nervousness because of how close Marth was to him? But never the less he nodded.

"Would you be loyal to me?"

Another nod.

"Would you love me?"

Nod.

"Then that's all I need." He finished with a smile.

Ike too smiled then slowly began to lean towards the waiting prince and that's when I took my leave.

Actual Quote

I'm not asking for diamonds

I'm not asking for the world

I'm just asking you hold me

and call me your baby girl.

* * *

><p>AHHHHH! The baby girl thing is annoying me. It just seems so WRONG for Marth! I'm one of those people who get really irritated when others make jokes about Marth being a girl so that doesn't help.<p>

But you guys get the moral of the story right?

This one is totally cheesy but I know there are other cheese lovers out there like me.

And no, diamonds are totally not jewels.

If you where wondering who was talking originally supposed to be Link but If you'd rather have it be someone else that's okay. I never really specified it in the story anyway.


	47. Chapter 47

I sit on the lounging room bench nervously waiting for our match to start.

My first tournament has just begun, I'm not scared, in fact the only reason I am panicking is because I don't want to disappoint or even embarrass my partner Marth.

He was my first and is my closest friend at this mansion and he happily excepted my proposal of being partners but he has done this all before in Melee, I haven't.

I look up at the distinguished prince as he, along with others, watch the present brawl through the large T.V. on the wall.

I don't want to seem like a loser to him, I kinda wanna impress him. But I can't shake the feeling of failure in the pit of my stomach.

Then, Marth turns to me and flashes me an innocent and cheerful smile and I get that warm feeling in my chest.

Maybe it wont be so bad.

**Actual Quote**

I love how you smile at me and make me feel like everything will be okay.


	48. Chapter 48

"Just tell him you like him." The annoyed princess pestered.

"It's not that easy Peach." Marth stated, wishing she would give up on this pointless rant.

"Yes it is, It's three words, what is there to be afraid of?"

"That's not it!" Marth screamed suddenly.

The sudden raise in his voice startled the princess which made her finally stop.

After Marth had a minute to calm down Peach asked.

"Then what?"

Marth slowly wrapped his arms around himself and said sadly.

"It's not telling him my feelings I'm afraid of, It's what he might say after that scares me."

Actual Quote

It's not telling you my feelings that I'm scared of, it's what you'll say after.

* * *

><p>I'll be honest, this isn't one of my better stories but I still hope you like it.<p>

I really believe in this quote. I believe that most people, if not everyone, isn't afraid to tell that certain someone that you like them, it's the fear of how he or she will respond to your confession.


	49. Chapter 49

The two swordsmen sat there at the small table in the princes bedroom awkwardly sipping tea.

You see these two lovers have only recently gotten together and, though they do care for each other very much, nether of them have been in a relationship before so they're not quite sure how they should spend their time together.

"Ike." Marth said, placing his cup on its saucer.

Ike turned his attention from the window and looked at his boyfriend, glad that the awkward silence had been broken.

"Will you tell me a story?"

Ike raised an eyebrow to this.

What an odd question.

"A story?" He asked, sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

"Yes, a story, from one of your many battles. I recall you loving to tell your tales of adventures, before we got together that is." Marth said with a slight sigh at the end.

It is true that Ike spoke of his tales in Tellius but after confessing to the prince he stopped in fear of boring his lover.

"Are you sure? I might have told you of all my travels." Ike said attempting to make an excuse to avoid that particular subject.

"Not to worry, I don't mind hearing your stories again." The prince said with a smile as he placed his elbows on the table then rested his head in his upturned hands.

Ike thought for a moment before saying.

"Alright then. Well..."

20 minutes later

"And then.." Ike continued but then paused.

"How long have I been going at this? What if I have gone to far?" He thought to himself in a panic, then turned to Marth who still sat there with a smile, though he was a little confused as to why the story had stopped.

"I'm sorry, I've gone on for far to long. I'll stop now."

Marth's expression changed to one of shock and disappointment.

"No, please do continue."

"That's alright, I don't wish to bore you by going on forever."

"Don't be silly, I love hearing you talk."

This caused Ike cheeks to redden.

"But why?"

"Because you get so excited and enthusiastic about your stories. I can tell your proud of your accomplishments, It's one of the things I love about you."

Actual Quote

If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever.

* * *

><p>So this quote was suggested to me by my friend Aiku-kun2 form deviantART. I know the story kinda strays from the quote but I hope you all still like it.<p>

I would like to remind you guys that if any of you want to give me a quote, go right ahead. I'm having trouble finding good ones lately anyway. ^^ But I can't promise a story, sorry :(

And for those who don't know Tellius is the continent Ike comes from.


	50. Chapter 50

Ike's POV

I moan unhappily as a crack of sunlight slipped between the curtains and right into my eyes.

Oh god, I hate mornings.

With a grown I flip over to my other side, making sure I didn't flop my arm on him to hard.

I hear the cutest little chuckle and peek one eye open to see him looking back at me with his beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered softly, his gentle voice causing me to smile.

He then gently wraps his arms around me and, even though I know he has his far share of strength, gently pulls me into a sweet kiss. We stayed there, lips locked, of a while, enjoying the contact. Eventually though, he does pull away.

I open both eyes and get a good look at my young love.

His hair was slightly a fery from sleep yet pared with his smile his hair made him look even more adorable.

When I take my gaze lower I see his bare chest, and a few marks I left on him still there from last night.

His smile showing me that he is perfectly comfortable with me which to me is precious. I want nothing more then for him to feel safe with me because we both know that I will do anything and everything to keep him safe. And I know he would do the same.

We stayed in that position silently, enjoying the embrace as I think to myself, mornings aren't so bad.

_**Actual Quote**_

Mornings aren't so bad.

* * *

><p>OMG! I actually got to 50! I thought I would have stopped way before this! I started these things a year and 3 months ago and I'm still going!<p>

Thank you to everyone who has read all my story's! Whether you commented, favorited, or just simply read it. I love all the support! And I hope you keep reading. ^^ Love you guys.

Anyway, so originally I was just gonna make a cute little story about a morning for these two but I ended up getting deep, sorry. It kinda ended up sounding weird but I hope you like it.


	51. Chapter 51

Ike swiftly took down another bandit then quickly turned his attention to the next thief gutsy enough to attempt an attack.

"I don't have time for this." He thought as he blocked the oncoming strike. "The portal to the smash world will be opening within minutes and I can't miss it."

"Whats the rush?" Came an unfamiliar voice after he finished off the thief.

Ike swung around to see a large man resting on an abandoned carriage, more equipped and by the looks of it, more powerful then the past foes. Ike thanked the heavens that this was the leader and the end of the fight.

"Why so rough? Let us enjoy the thrill of battle." The man continued as he stood, resting his ax on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ike apologized sarcastically, his mind still on the time. "But I have a fair prince to return to." He finished as he aimed his sword at the man signaling that he wanted this fight to start.

The bandit chuckled.

"_Fair_? Could you be speaking of your love?"

"So what if I am?" Ike asked, failing to see the humor the man saw.

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'Only fools fall in love'."?

"Well,"

Ike readied himself to charge.

"I guess that makes me the biggest idiot that ever lived."

Actual Quote

Only fools fall in love.

* * *

><p>Okay, the last sentence, to me, is both cute and stupid sounding.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

"How long do you think you two will be together?" Peach asked curiously.

"Well..." Marth began without a single moment of hesitation.

Ike decided to stay silent for now, enjoying the warmth he gained from holding Marth from behind, his hands resting on the prince's stomach.

"for the rest of our lives of course."

"I deny that." Ike blurted out.

"And why's that?" Marth questioned as he turned as best he could in his lovers grip, the hurt evident in his eyes.

Ike gave his prince a quick kiss on the cheek, since they weren't really in the best position for a kiss on the lips, and said.

"I guarantee that, even in heaven, I'll be holding you."

**Actual Quote**

Some love lasts a life time.

True love lasts forever.

* * *

><p>I know this one's kinda stupid but I love the ending! ^^<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Warning: This story has Marth x Roy in it.

* * *

><p>Marth lay on his bed alone. He could hear the laughter and the music of the welcoming party but he wasn't in the mood for a party.<p>

"How could Roy not be here? Why didn't they invite him back?" He thought to himself as his tears finally overflowed and started trickling down his cheeks. "I didn't even get to tell him my feelings."

Marth curled himself into a ball and continued to whimper when the door suddenly opened to reveal a boy, about the same age as the prince, similar cloths as well, and short spiky hair.

The boy didn't seem to notice the sad prince until he flicked on the lights.

"Oh." He said in shock, not expecting someone to be in there.

Marth quickly wiped his tears away as he sat up.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room." The boy said embarrassed. But as he began to retreat back into the hall he noticed the red around Marth's eye's.

"Has he been crying?" The boy asked himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, ya. I'm fine." Marth answered, though his movements contradicted his words. Marth lowered his head in attempt to hide his face.

"You sure?"

"Ya, just a little upset."

"Upset? About what?" The boy asked, closing the door and walking over to the bed.

Marth thought for a moment, wondering if there was any point in telling this stranger his woes. Then again, Marth could use someone to talk to right now.

"A friend of mine wasn't invited back from the last tournament. We had become really close then so it is hard to think that I might never see him again." Marth explained as his hold on his tears began to fade.

The boy simply watched Marth with concerned and understanding eyes.

Soon Marth lost his grip and began to let his tears flow once more.

The boy slowly sat down beside Marth and without warning, pulled the teary eyed prince into a gentle embrace.

Marth's cheeks became a light red to match the rings around his eyes but despite his embarrassment he made no move to pull away from the comfort the boy provided.

"What's your name?" Marth asked suddenly, wanting to know the name of this young man kind enough to help someone he didn't know.

"Ike."

"Ike." Marth repeated. "Thank you, your very sweet." He said, though it was slightly muffled in Ike's shirt.

They didn't realize it then, but this was their first symptoms of new love.

Actual Quote

Love is like a cold. Anyone can catch it, and someday you'll catch it again.

A Korean quote translated into English

* * *

><p>I'll be honest, I don't like this one very much, mainly because when I wrote it it matched the quote very well in my opinion but typing it up now, the quote doesn't seam to fit the story at all! Which is kinda sad because someone gave me this quote.<p>

I was given this quote by a user called Psychic Prince. I wrote another story for them that I think is better then this but still not the best. I'M SO SORRY FRIEND! I didn't want to disappoint you but I probably did. :(


	54. Chapter 54

"Uuuuuuuh!" Peach screamed loud enough for the entire mansion to hear. "Who keeps putting the strainer over here!?" She yelled, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Sorry, that was me." Mario admitted, remembering when he had made himself spaghetti last night.

"I told you, it gos in _this_ cupboard!" She reminded while pointing at said space.

"Yes sorry." Mario apologized, felling bad about upsetting the princess.

Peach let out a long sigh.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just get so mad."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, everyone has their flaws." Prince Marth assured as he patted her arm.

"Not everyone." Ike countered as he turned to his boyfriend. "I don't recall _you_ having any flaws." He said with a playful smile, briefly rubbing their noses together before backing off.

Princess Peach giggled at the cute couple.

"I have flaws." Marth protested though he was flattered by the compliment.

"Oh ya? Name one." Ike shot back without hesitation.

"I..." Marth began but then caught himself.

These two have played this game several times before and no matter what he said, Ike was able to turn all Marth's supposed flaws into a good quality.

Ike smiled as he realized he had won before the game had even started.

With a pleased smile he leaned in and pressed his forehead against his boyfriends and said,

"You are altogether beautiful, my love; there is no flaw in you."

Actual Quote

You are altogether beautiful, my love; there is no flaw in you.

- Song of Solmon 47

* * *

><p>This quote was given to me by a user called Psychic Prince and I hope that at least one of these two stories you liked Psychic. If not, I'm very sorry.<p>

I don't like the beginning of this story but the whole 'game' they where talking about near the end I like.

Who knew Peach had such a side? But I know everyone has their pet peeves.

I've noticed that a few of my stories lately have someone saying something and Ike suddenly says, 'That's not true.' or something like that and then basically says the quote. You get what I mean? I should stop doing that, so unoriginal.


	55. Chapter 55

Marth suddenly spotted the blue haired mercenary passing by from the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Ike give him a quick grin then continue on his way.

Marth returned the gesture with an awkward wave.

After he was gone, Marth smiled to himself and let out a love struck sigh.

"Why are you so happy?" Link asked. "He just smiled at you."

"I know but... even if only for a second, he thought about me."

**Actual Quote**

I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi to me or even smile because I know that for a second, I crossed your mind.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one's so super short. :( I've received several comments about making these stories larger but to be honest I have ADHD, aka a very short attention span. It takes me from a month up to almost a year to write a large story. This is the place I can let out my little ideas I get every so often from quotes or other inspirations around me. I know I'd never get all these ideas into large stories so I write them here. I'm sorry if I disappoint you with such tiny tales. :(<p>

My apologies for the ranting, let's focus on the story. I think it's okay but is it just me or does it remind you of another Love? #18

Despite the familiarity, and the shortness, I hoped you liked this one.


	56. Chapter 56

I remember bumping into you in the garden, both of us with the same idea to take a break here from the welcoming party. It was such an unlikely chance for us to meet like this but the timing, the place, the atmosphere all played out almost to perfection.

I remember some of my fellow brawlers talking about you. They said you where Roy's replacement. That you were very distant and reserved but when I spent that time with you I was able to break through your shell and see the real you.

You are a proud and strong warrior that has been through hardships like me. You may not be royalty but you knew the struggle and pressure of having the weight of your countries future on your shoulders.

We understood each other and because of that I was able to easily open up to you, but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared.

I had gotten close to another boy before, Roy, but he's gone now. I was scared to become close to someone else and end up losing them too. Despite these feelings I decided that I couldn't hide from friendship forever and I learned to let myself relax around you.

Over time we did come to be friends. I got closer to you than any other person I have ever met. I told you things that I would never tell any other because I knew you would never laugh or scold me for it.

Months past and we grew closer than I could ever imagine. We simply drifted toward each other until, as if out of nowhere I realized that these feelings had gone beyond mere friendship.

**Actual Quote**

Meeting you was fate,

Becoming friends was a choice,

But falling in love with you was beyond my control.

* * *

><p>Alright, so when I first wrote this story a couple month's back the quote fit the story really well but the story itself sucked. So when I typed it up I made several alterations. In the end the quote still doesn't fit the story but the story is MUCH better. I'd much rather a decent story then a bad story that fit a quote, I hope you agree.<p>

Don't get me wrong, the basis of the story is still pretty much the same as the original, it's just played out better.

I realize that this whole story is basically Marth monologuing (is that the right word?) but I really like it, and I hope you do too.


	57. Chapter 57

The three swordsmen strolled down the sidewalk of the small town only a few miles from the smash mansion. There weren't very many people out and about today being that it was a week day, mostly mothers shopping for their families.

Marth clung to Ike's right arm as they walked side by side while Link led in front.

"I love you." Ike said randomly, which is a tendency of his since he had bottled his feelings up for some time until recently. Now he is slowly letting out all this love through these phrases and comments which also assures him that his relationship was indeed real and not just a dream which he had had before.

"I love you too." Marth replied happily, enjoying that warm fuzzy feeling he got whenever Ike said things like this.

Link groaned in annoyance.

"You say it so easily, like it's nothing. Why not tell it to the whole world?" He practically demanded as he swirled around to face the two surprised love-birds.

Link wasn't really angry with his friends. He's actually quite happy that they found such joy in being with each other. No, he was more angry with himself for not being able to confess his own feelings to Princess Zelda, so being around these two who casually say their things so freely can get rather frustrating.

The bluenetts understood Link's predicament so placed no hard feelings on their friend, but Ike decided to play along with Links request.

He turned back Marth and repeated.

"I love you."

"Cheater!" Link protested. "I said to tell the world."

Marth watched Ike confused, wanting to know the reasoning to his boyfriends actions as well, though he didn't mind the love.

"I know," Ike assured calmly, then pulled his arm free from Marth's grasp, wrapped it around the slender prince's waist, pulled him close and said, "Marth is my world!"

**Actual Quote**

Person 1: I love you.

Person 2: I love you too

Person 1: Prove it, scream it to the world.

Person 2:* whispers in ear * I love you.

Person 1: Why'd you whisper it to me?

Person 2: Because you are my world

* * *

><p>Imagine the blush on Marth's face after Ike said that!<p>

I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I promised this story, along with another, to Aiku-kun2 from DeviantArt in November! I had written it then but didn't type it up till now. I know it's really late but I hope you like it buddy. ^^


	58. Chapter 58

Warning: This story contains the word Eskimo.

* * *

><p>"Come on!"<p>

"Ya, do it!"

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…!" they chanted at the embarrassed couple.

How or why the night had come to this was a mystery to all yet those in the crowd frankly didn't care.

"Fine, fine!" Ike yelled over the gathering in annoyance.

Within seconds everyone had settled down and gone silent, or at least as close as they could get to silence.

After the group had gone quiet Ike turned to his blushing boyfriend and flashed a sly grin and winked.

Marth quickly caught on to his lovers plan and smiled back to signal that he understood.

The two leaned close and, with a cheeky laugh, rubbed their noses together.

There was a mixed groan of confusion and disappointment from the crowd.

"What was that!?" they demanded.

"An Eskimo kiss." Ike replied then turned to the left. "Right Popo, Nana?"

"Ya!" the pair chorused as they giggled and danced about.

**Actual Quote**

Eskimo kisses! ^^

* * *

><p>I apologies to anyone who might find this offensive! I remember being told in a social studies class years back that people found the name racist.<p>

The reason I call rubbing noses together Eskimo kisses is because that's what I grew up calling it so I have no other name for it. I remember my mom telling me when I was a little girl that the reason they're called that is because it was too cold up north to kiss normally or they would freeze together so they rubbed noses instead. Obviously this story was made up but that is what I was told as a kid.

When I first wrote this I thought it was bad and didn't flow very well but typing it up now I find it flowed quite well, I barely had to modify it. What do you think?


	59. Chapter 59

Marth's POV

I tap the snooze button after my alarm goes off at its usual time. Then I simply lie there letting my body slowly come to life when I notice that instead of the familiar scent of my lover, the fragrance of roses permeated my senses.

I turn to my right, expecting to find my boyfriend yet in his place laid a numerous amount of rose petals.

Well that explains the smell, why they're here is another question. I know it's Valentine's Day so that most likely has something to do with it.

I eventually get up and out of bed then begin to change out of my PJ's and into my usual attire, all the while staring at the array of pedals.

Then I began to realize a shape. One side of it was slightly mangled from when I got up but the main pattern still remained visible. An arrow, pointing to the door?

Was that it or am I just over thinking this?

Never the less I make my way to the door and open it to find Princess Toadstool standing there beaming at me. She held a single, fully bloomed, red rose with a small note attached to it which read, 'I will'.

I stood in the doorway silently, confused to say the least.

After a moment of waiting Peach stretched her arm out toward me to signal that I should take the flower.

I nervously take it and before I can utter a word the inpatient princess grabs my wrist, pulls me out into the hall and gives me a little shove.

I stumble slightly but recover quickly to see Link standing a little ways down the hall holding yet another rose that also had a small white card attached to it, though I can't read it from here.

I turn back to Peach questioningly but she only shoos me away, egging me to go on.

I approach my fifth friend so far on this strange little journey.

Each in turn has presented me with a beautiful rose along with a card that held a couple of words on it.

So far I have, 'I will', 'give you', '12 roses.', '11 real', '1 fake'.

I stopped questioning the situation on my third rose and am now simply following along, enjoying the ride.

I have to admit that I'm extremely touched by this. The fact that someone went through all this trouble for me is extremely sweet, and I have a pretty good idea of who that person is.

I bend down and graciously accept my rose from Pikachu's stubby little paws then read the note.

'I'll stop' Stop? Stop what?

I add the rose to the growing bouquet in my left hand and speed walk my way to Samus for my next flower.

'loving' was written on the card.

My heart began to race. No, it can't be, though I can't seem to reassure myself.

I quickly make my way to Snake and received the following note.

'you' What!?

I begin to run through the trail and achieve two more roses and cards.

'when the', 'last rose'

I force myself to slow my pace and walk down the stars into the living room.

I hit the bottom step and am surprised to see, instead of an array of couches and recliners, a romantic breakfast for two. But the one sitting at the table didn't surprise me at all.

My sweet boyfriend, Ike.

Ike stands up and slowly approaches with an embarrassed yet happy grin.

I stay still and let him come to me as warm tears trickle down my cheeks, mainly because of the kindness and love shown to me this morning, however the whole 'I'll stop loving you' thing does worry me.

I see a slight sense of worry on your face, my crying probably wasn't part of your plan, but never the less you hold up the final rose and, unlike the 11 others, this one was synthetic.

On the card is only one word that reads. 'dies'.

He then pulls me close, kisses me gently and whispers.

"Happy Valentine's day."

Actual Quote

I'll give you 12 roses, 11 real, and 1 fake. I'll stop loving you when the last rose dies.

* * *

><p>This sweet quote was given to me by Aiku-kun2 from DeviantART.<p>

My mom and I kinda co-op'd on this. I think we did good. ^^

I kinda wanted to tern this into a full one-shot story but I re-thought it and released most of the story would be boring because it would just be Marth collecting his roses so I stuck with this short version.

Then again I shouldn't say short. This is or is at lest a good competitor for the largest Love I have made.

Just imagine Pikachu standing, holding up a rose to you. How cute! ^^ But then the cute got wrecked a little with the 'I'll stop'

P.S. Did anyone play the free demo of the new Fire Emblem game? I did!


	60. Chapter 60

"Your right." Ike said out of nowhere as he took a seat beside Titania, needing a break from all this excitement.

"Is that so? About what may I ask?" She questioned with a smile being that she was in a very good mood.

"You may not remember but a long time ago, years before father passed away, I asked you why people say vows at their wedding and why they're so long. At the time I thought some of them where a little over the top." Ike explained as he watched his precious prince, *errm * king, stroll around the ball room, talking with the guests.

"I remember." Said Titania. "I was quite irritated when the commander passed that question on to me when you had clearly asked him."

Ike let out a small chuckle, remembering the confused and somewhat annoyed look on Titania's face.

As he reminisced of the past, Ike began to fiddle with his ring, spinning it around his finger.

"You told me that I would know when I fell in love." He said as eyes continued to follow his newly wed husband. "I think I finally understand."

Titania's smile grew when she saw the blissful look on Ike's face, wishing Greil (Ike's father) could see his son now.

"When I said those vows, I truly meant them. I do whole heartedly intend to carry out each and every one of them till the very end. They may have seemed a little too much back then but now I see,"

Ike paused when Marth turned his way and, with a loving smile, beckoned him over into the crowd. Ike nodded to him signaling that he was coming.

He stood and said before making his way to his husband.

"How precious those vows are when told to your true love.

Actual Quote

You can't understand how true wedding vows are until you have fallen in love.

* * *

><p>First off I want to say I'm VERY sorry for not uploading any Ike x Marth's in a while. I have things written (LOTS of things) but I got sucked into the new Fire Emblem game. I have forced myself to take a break from that game but then I tried playing FE Path of Radiance to see if I could beat the chapter I was stuck on and now I'm getting sucked into that. But I will start typing more! I'm sorry for the wait.<p>

Anyway, to this story

I actually made this quote. I know it's kinda bad but the main point is that when I was younger and I heard about wedding vows, from various sources (never having been to a wedding myself) I always hear that they are long and boring. I have heard a few on tv and vids and always felt they where rather over the top but I started thinking about it a few months back and thought up this quote.


	61. Chapter 61 (59 Continuation)

Ike escorted me to the elegantly arranged table and, like the gentleman he is, pulls out the chair for me. I graciously accept as I wipe the last few tears from my eyes.

As Ike takes his seat I place the bouquet of roses, along with the synthetic one, in an empty vase in the middle left end of the table, making a mental note to remember to take them up to our room later.

You start to arrange the plates, asking me questions like 'Would you like some?' or 'How much?".

I reply with small gestures, still to baffled and awestruck to answer in proper sentences.

I am extremely flattered by these spouts of love and giving you show me every now and again but they always leave me with a slight sad felling because I have never, nor could I probably ever, think up and pull off something like this for you.

I have taken the sexual approach a few times and though you do very much enjoy yourself those nights, it's not the same.

I can't take your breath away like you take mine.

Actual Quote

I wish I knew exactly what to say so that I can be the one to take your breath away.

* * *

><p>Okay so I came up this this story a LONG LONG time ago but never wrote it down because I didn't want to make a big story of something cute Ike did just for this quote but now I can rip off my own story ^^ YAY!<p>

I hope you all get what Marth meant by the 'I have taken the sexual approach'. If not, I meant he does do kinky things for Ike... my mom explained it a lot better. :( Mooooom! You do it.

Mom: It sounded to me like Marth was giving the only thing he felt he had to give, which was his body.

Thank you mommy. ^^


	62. Chapter 62

I watch you stroll around the welcoming banquet greeting the newcomers wishing I had the nerve to talk to you.

You were the first person I looked for after stepping through the familiar portal and I am certain you were already searching for me. As soon as our eyes met though, we instantly turned away, memories of the Brawl flashing in our minds.

We were so in love then, barely ever apart and no large fights. Anyone could tell we were made for each other, but then came that day, the day the Super Smash Brothers Tournament ended.

Though from the same dimension we lived in different times, different continents. There was no way to see each other without the tourny and there was no promise of both you and I returning to the next so, despite all the tears and pain it caused, we ended the relationship.

I tried to move on, no doubt you did to, but I couldn't bring myself to be with another. I did date a few others of both genders but it always felt wrong, like I was betraying you, and from what I have heard from Peach, you felt the same.

I don't know if all the feelings we felt then are still alive and burning now but hey, if history can repeat itself, can love as well?

**Actual Quote**

If history can repeat, can love as well?

* * *

><p>KK so this quote was given to me by a friend on named Noah's twin which she apparently made. ^^<p>

This isn't the first draft of this story. I actually wrote another but something just didn't quite fit which basically messed up the whole story. :( So I made this one which is the same base story but better, I hope.

I kinda want to add more to this but I feel like I would be dragging it out for too long so I'm going to leave it like this, hope that's okay?

I hope you liked this, especially you Noah's twin and remember fans, feel free to send me a quote. I can't promise you it will be turned into a story but if it is I will be sure to give you a shout out, unless you'd rather stay anonymous because that's okay too.


	63. Chapter 63

The two swordsmen lay in their bed with the blanket draped over then as they enjoyed the afterglow of their love making. Marth was on his back with his hands under his head as extra cushioning, already drifting to sleep, whilst Ike lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand looking down on his lover as he ran fingers through Marth's silky blue locks, knowing the gentle caresses calmed the royal.

As the young mercenary watched his boyfriend with loving eyes, he thought to him self,

"What could I have possibly done to deserve such a perfect man such as this."

"I must be the luckiest man alive." He said out loud, not really paying attention to whether his words where verbal or not.

"Why do you say that?"Marth asked, looking up at his lover with a sleepy smile.

Ike paused for a moment to revel in his lovers adorableness before answering.

"Because, out of all the men and women in both our dimensions and this one, despite what others said, you chose me."

Marth let out a light chuckle that Ike couldn't help but joining in, asked.

"What?"

Marth draped his arms around Ike's neck and pulled him close.

"You call yourself lucky because I love you, yet luck had nothing to do with it."

**Actul Quot**

Luck has nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>I know it's not that amazing but I like it.<p>

If you noticed, I write several of Love's about Ike and Marth in bed. (Non-sexually) I don't know why but I've always found cuddling in bed cute, whether it was 2 boy's or not, it just seems so adorable in my mind. ^/^ I can't wait till I get a boy willing to cuddle with me! Tho I doubt that will happen.

I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.


	64. Chapter 64

Warning: This is a yaoi.

"Thank you Ike." Marth said with a smile as he tried to ignore the strange felling in his throat and chest which comes when one stops crying.

"Hum?" Ike mumbled as he brushed the dirt out of Marth's hair from the prince lying on the ground earlier.

The two now sat together in a forest clearing, Ike secretly admiring Marth's body as he basked in the moon light.

"You came all the way out here just to make sure I was alright." Marth explained.

He then pulled the unexpected mercenary into a warm embrace which Ike happily welcomed.

"I'm lucky to have such an amazing friend."

That was a stab to Ike's heart.

"Friend?" He thought to himself. "Is that all I am to you."

**Actual Quote**

Should I smile because you are my friend

Or cry because that's all well ever be.

* * *

><p>I know, not some of my best work. I actually really like the friend concept here and my next entry in the Love series shows this off a lot better than this does.<p>

I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.


	65. Chapter 65

Ike and Marth quickly settled down their laughter, not wanting to attract attention. The two always enjoyed spending their time together. Even now, when a somewhat sophisticated party was happening just on the other side of the wall, the two swordsmen preferred sneaking off and enjoying some private time. Though it wasn't exactly private being that Snake was standing on the terrace as well but he didn't attempt to bud in on the conversation.

Marth switched his glass from his left hand to his right and let his arm flop down to his side.

The mercenary's heart skipped a beat when their hands brushed together ever so lightly. Why did the prince have to be so close? Then again, why was he complaining?

"You're probably the only person in the world I know that can make me laugh so hard and freely." Marth said, suddenly taking the conversation in a totally different emotional direction.

Ike's heart beat quickened at the remark though he tried desperately to remain looking calm on the outside.

"I really like you." Marth continued, looking up at the mercenary. The slightest of blushes rising to the royals cheeks, or was that just his imagination?

Which was currently running wild down a new path on a very intimate track.

Ike's breath caught in his throat, the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears.

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

CRASH!

Ike's whole fantasy just dive-bombed into reality.

Snake instantly burst into laughter.

"What?" Marth asked, looking past Ike to watch Snake double over. Marth stepped past Ike when Snake didn't answer and demanded to know what was so funny.

Ike watched the frustrated Marth with cold lifeless eyes, trying hard not to show the pain he felt in his chest and failing. He was somewhat thankful for the distraction from Snake.

How could Ike ever think Marth had romantic feelings for him? Ike knew where his place was but that didn't stop his heart from craving the royals affection, no matter how much his brain knew it was not possible.

Ike didn't want these feelings; he knew they would only bring him pain.

But he knew that the no matter how much Ike cared for Marth, they would only ever be just friends.

**Actual Quote**

**Just Friends?**

_By: Joanna Fuchs_

You say that you like me,

But that we're just friends.

Can I fell the same?

Well that depends?

Can I quit breathing fast

Each time you appear?

Will my heart stop its pounding

Whenever you're near?

I'd like to feel nothing

And get rid of the thrill.

I wish I'd stop loving you,

But I don't think I will.

* * *

><p>I like this one a lot better than the last, u agree?<p>

I know it's kinda sad but we all know they ended up together.


	66. Chapter 66

Warning: This is a yaoi. And rated T!

* * *

><p>"I think it's about time I get to bed." Marth said, noticing the time as he stood up from Ike's bed, letting his lovers hand fall free from around his waist where it felt positively empty.<p>

"Alright then." Ike said, as he scanned the prince's body from head to toe.

The prince turned on his heals to face the still siting Ike and opened up his arms.

"Good night hug and kiss?" He asked, wanting the usual good bye from his boyfriend.

Ike shifted uncomfortably at this, being that it had been some time since the two had spent the last night together. Sitting here was hard enough as it was without pouncing on the royal. But Marth wouldn't mind the change in pace, would he?

Ike grinned as a little thought flashed through his mind.

"Well why not? It has been a while." He inwardly shrugged.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ike stated cheekily, standing with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Marth eccentrically pouted, realizing the mercenary had an oncoming plan, what that might be was still yet to be deciphered. "You've held me before, why not now?"

"Because," Ike stated, taking a step closer. "If I hold you now, I don't think I'll be able to let go."

Marth took a nervous step back but Ike was quicker, wrapping one arm around the royal and pulling him close.

"Ike?"

Then, one of the mercenaries hands made the trip from Marth's shoulder downward, sculpting out the bluenette's well-built frame until reaching the prince's groin. A deep blush quickly rose to Marth's cheeks but before he could utter a sound, Ike groped him somewhat roughly, causing the royal to quiver and suck in a sharp breath.

Ike smiled to himself as he felt the prince's body react under his touch.

**Actual Poem**

Never Like This: By Karl Fuchs

I've held others before,

But it was never like this.

Where my body inhales you

And quivers with bliss,

Where my senses are reeling

From the strength of desire,

And if I can't have you soon,

I'll be consumed by the fire.

* * *

><p>I know it's not my best story ever but I was focusing on how to implement the quote without actually writing the quote in the story rather than the story itself. I really should do both.<p>

It feels kinda weird saying bluenette when there's just the two of them cuz they're both technically bluenettes.


	67. Chapter 67

Warning: This is a yaoi and hints at child physical abuse.

* * *

><p>"Father?" I call, approaching my father from behind, though he keeps his gaze on the horizon. "Why did you send those two nannies away?"<p>

"Because," He growled, eyes fixed on the backs for the young ladies walking down the path. "They dare kiss, touch, _fondle_ each other despite being the same sex."

"Marth?"

"It's disgusting."

"Maaaarth."

"Those sorts of people don't deserve the right to live!"

"Marth!"

My upper body blots straight up as I awaken in a cold sweat. My hole body shaking as tears trickle down my face. Oh gods.  
>My lover Ike grabs me by the shoulders and with some force, turns me to face him. His face of obvious concern and confusion.<p>

"Marth, what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep."  
>Without thinking I fling my arms around him, my instincts knowing the comfort the mercenary could give me, and bury my face in his night shirt.<p>

Instantly he returns my embrace, not caring that I'm soaking his shirt with my tears. He strokes my hair as he cradles me.  
>"What if he saw me now?" I ask, more to myself then him. "He'd beat me, he-"<p>

"Whoa whoa, slow down there." Ike interrupts. "Who's going to do what now?" He asks. I dare not look up at him, partly of embarrassment at my acting so helpless, the other being the angered face my boyfriend was most likely wearing. He has always been the protective type, so blurting out something about me being beaten switches him into seek and destroy mode.

"My father." I sniff. "He always though homosexuals were disgusting. What would he do if he found out what my first love ended up being? Let alone that I have retracted all penalties and legal restrictions against same sex lovers and parents in the kingdom." I answer, regaining a little composure.

"Marth." He says in a calming voice. I look up at him, grudgingly pulling away from his warm grip, my mind reminding me of my royal standing and my need to maintain my dignity. No, it may not be relevant to control my emotions with Ike but it's still good to practice for when it is needed.

Ike cups my cheek with one hand, a gentle smile on his lips.  
>"Your father's unfortunately not with you anymore, and even if he was, you can't let others control your life. Besides, I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you."<p>

**Actual Quote**

I won't let anyone hurt you.

* * *

><p>Just so you know, the part about Marth's father hitting him is true. Though there's no talk about gay people, it is true that Marth would sometimes be hit by his father when his father was very disappointed in him. Look up (High Quality) Fire Emblem OAV Episode 1 13 [English Dub] if you're still curious.

I like the whole part about Ike being turned to seek and destroy mode. ^^

It was hard writing the last sentence cuz I needed to say that Marths dad is dead but didn't want Ike to be mean and say like, 'Your dad's dead so it's all good.' That's just cruel and insensitive and Ike would never say that.


	68. Chapter 68

The two swordsmen stepped onto their designated warp pads as they waited for the battle to start. The two warriors stood side by side in all red, signalling their team. It was all but silent until Ike spoke.

"Marth…" The Altean prince turned with a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

"May I have a good luck kiss?" Ike asked with and awkward blush yet a strong expression, trying to hide his embarrassment. He held his arms open to his boyfriend who turned away in embarrassment, trying hard not to look at the cute look on his lovers face.

"Now's not the time." Since a week or so ago Ike has been trying to be quote un-quote 'more romantic and sweet' thanks to a note of how boring a lover he was being from Peach, in the nicest of ways of course. Marth never saw the problem with how they were before, they were happy together, though advancing the relationship was going rather slow.

"Please?" Ike asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Marth contemplated this for a moment. It's not like he didn't want to, and the brawl wouldn't be starting for a few minutes…

"Alright, a quick one." He agreed, stepping over to Ike's teleport pad, letting the mercenary pull him in. Marth placed his hands, palms down, on the taller's chest while Ike had one arm around the royal's waist, the other flat against the shorter's cheek as he pulled them closer, giving a long, slow kiss.

Soon though Marth pulled away, too soon for Ike. The taller slid the hand previously on the Altean's check around to the back of his lovers head and pulled them together for more.

The prince attempted to fight back but soon fell into the heated kiss, his hand starting to roam the others chest. Ike simply kept his hands where they were, stroking and massaging his boyfriend's lower back and hair.

Soon Marth felt Ike's tongue flick across his lower lip, asking for entry. Slowly the prince separated his lips, allowing the excited mercenary to slide in, eagerly exploring. Ike poked at Marth's tongue, encouraging the royal to play too. Marth, never being one to take the leading role, attempted to play but soon subdued to the mercenary, letting the taller take control while he took in the pleasure, something the prince didn't particularly like. It made him feel like he was just using the mercenary. Lying back and taking it in while the taller did all the work.

Marth pushed back against the playful intruder, attempting to take control of the situation. Ike slowed down, opening his mouth a tiny bit more, encouraging his boyfriend to explore a little, taking this opportunity that so rarely came up. Marth hesitated but tried. It was sloppy and awkward but nothing short of stimulating. The royal could feel something wet slid down his chin, which he assumed was saliva, but made no move to wipe it away.

Just as Marth felt heat rise to his cheeks, the lovers heard an attention seeking cough. They finally pulled away from each other, gazing for a moment as they regained focus before turning in the direction of the sound. They found a blushing, slack jawed Pit and Link, both dressed in blue, and soon came the whispering and giggles from the crowd.

Actual Quote

Not right now.

* * *

><p>It seems like months since I was last typing up an Ike x Marth story. I've been kind of busy with my SSB4 Welcome Story and Drawing and graduating and comics soooooo, ya.<p>

I could have made this really short but I decided to work on my making out writing skills. ^^

Originally it was just 'stepped on their designated pads' but that sounded so wrong.

I think this went better then all my other kiss scenes. Usually they sound really stupid and repetitive but this one's good.

'thanks to a note of how boring a lover he was being from Peach, in the most nicest ways.' The last part was added cuz it made Peach seem mean without it. You know how someone's trying to be nice but people just take it as straight up negativity. Like how you could try something on at a store and someone says "I don't think that's the right one for you." Some people can see it as, "You look ugly." Or "I want it so get out of it." I assume things like that all the time.


	69. Chapter 69

Ike, along with several others, sprung up when he heard his lover cry out as something clattered to the floor along with a thud. The young mercenary bolted into the kitchen, leaving the others behind, to find Marth kneeling on the floor in front of a large serrated knife. The prince held his own hands as tears slid down his smooth checks.

"Marth!" Ike called in a panic as he rushed over to his boyfriend, his protective nature firing up. Marth watched Ike kneel down in front of him. "Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Marth sniffed, attempting to blink away the tears. Immediately Ike assumed his lover was playing the 'I don't want to bother anyone' card and, though Marth's selflessness was something the taller admired, it didn't stop Ike from wanting to help the monarch.

Finally the others made it to the kitchen.

"Quick, Marth's been hurt!" Ike called to them, not even looking back at the confused crowd.

"What!? No, I'm fine." Marth said as several of his friends surrounded him, though it didn't sound very convincing through his tears. People gathered around the teary prince in a panic, a couple calling out for R.O.B. helpers to get supplies or the in house doctor. People started grabbing at Marth's cupped hands attempting to open them and see how severe the wound was. Finally Ike was able to pry his lovers hands apart and, suddenly a gray flash sprung out from the royals hands. Marth swiftly dove for it, knocking a few friends aside in the proses. "Oh no you don't." He scolded, successfully catching the gray thing. The crowd stared at the royal as he sat back up, apologizing for practically jumping on his fellow smashers. Marth quickly noticed his friends confused glances and very calmly explained. "A mouse." Which in turn caused more confusion.

Marth opened his hands _just_ far enough to let the mammals nose out to show his friends.

"He has been leaving his droppings all over the kitchen the last few days, little rascal." The prince sniffed, finally overcoming his tears.

"B-but, you where crying, and the knife." Peach questioned, starting to tear up now for fear of her friend.

"Oh, I was cutting up some onions. I guess my knife fell when I tried caching the mouse."

"God!" Ike yelled, causing a jump scare in the crowd at the sudden loud noise. Though most would think him purely angry right now, Marth could easily see that the mercenary was hiding his fear and worry behind anger. "Don't scare me like that!"

_**Actual Quote**_

Don't scare me like that!

* * *

><p>This quote is from my mom, she says it all the time. ^^<p>

I haven't written a Love in quite some time, but I have a few already written up so hopefully more to come. ^^

I can kind of see Ike getting annoyed, being so worried for nothing. Poor protective Ike, Marth is okay! ^^

Hope you enjoyed! ^^

P.S. SO MANY ^^!


	70. Chapter 70

Ike felt Marth's grip tighten around him for the fourth time.

"Marth?" Ike questioned, causing the royal to open his eye's and look up at the mercenary.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The prince assured, just hasty enough for Ike to be concerned. "Just try and sleep." Marth insisted, borrowing himself deeper into the blanket.

"Maaarth." Ike persisted, sightly annoyed. It's not that he disrespected his boyfriends privacy, it was just that Ike knew Marth would hide his own concerns from the world in fear of bothering someone rather then get help and have it be resolved quicker.

"It's nothing, I just have something on my mind."

"Like...?" Ike said, purposely trying to be a bit irritating, knowing the monarch would understand and forgive him once the issue had been resolved.

"Like," Marth practically whispered as his cheeks began to heat up, though it wasn't noticeable in the dime lighting. He momentarily considered making something up but knew Ike would see right through the lie, not to mention the prince had no desire to grow distrust between him and his lover. "like what will happen to us after this tournament is over. What will happen to our relationship?" Ike pondered this for a while before speaking again.

"Are you saying you wont love me outside of this tournament?" was Ike's rebuttal.

"What!?" Marth said, shocked by this odd answer. "That's not what I said at all." He retorted, lifting his upper half from the bed.

"So your saying that if we had met outside of the tournament you wouldn't have fallen for me, or vice versa?" Ike asked. This seamed to be getting further and further from the original question.

"Of course we would still love each other. I'd still be me and you'd still be you weather inside the tournament or not. Nothing would change."

"Exactly."

_**Actual Quot**_

No matter when or where, I will always love you.

* * *

><p>This is just Ike being cheeky, it cute in my opinion. SO, I'll admit, this was written before Ike was reveled to be in SSB4 and at the time I was kind of sad because I was afraid the ship would disappear with Ike. :( But he's back! I'm still going to wright some chapters as there still in Brawl but now I have SSB4 to write about. Actually, Love 72 and 73 will mention Lucina. ^^<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. ^^


	71. Chapter 71 (11 Continuation)

Rated T

* * *

><p>Ike poked his head in first before sliding his full length in. The space was tight and hot but he would survive, he <em>was <em>doing this for the others satisfaction. Suddenly he could hear Marth getting closer to the end, a loud and frequent thudding beat along with the vibrations. How could the royal be so quick, they had just started.

"Ike!" Marth called breathlessly. Ike could hear just how extremely close the bluenette was, but the mercenary wouldn't give in, not liking how speedy the royal was getting this done. "Ike please, no more!" Marth begged, panting, trying to get air into his exhausted lungs. Ike heard Marth's desperation and realized that something must be wrong for his boyfriend to call out like this. Finally Ike slid out and looked down at his lover questioning.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked in a worried tone, caching the royals attention.

"Ike thank god." Marth said, his chest heaveing, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. The young mercenary waited a moment for his boyfriends breaths to regulate before speaking again.

"I don't think running around and screaming out the names of the players is how you play hide and seek." Ike partly joked, not that he was complaining in the slightest. Being forced to play games with the children of the mansion wasn't his ideal way to spend time with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but Master Hand suddenly sprung an emergence meeting on us, its happening right now, we have to hurry!" Marth explained as he grabbed the tallers wrist and started running down the halls, despite his lungs demanding he stay put. Some ways down the hall Ike said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Couldn't he have called the meeting _before_ the game started?"

"If only." Marth agreed. "Don't worry, we can continue our game after the meeting." Marth said, knowing full well that Ike wasn't a fan of hide and seek. Sitting alone in a cramped space wasn't exactly pleasant to the mercenary, especially with his above average height. Knowing the prince was teasing, Ike smiled slyly as he pulled his wrist from the sorters grip and instead intertwined there fingers.

"On the next round you should come hide with me." It took a moment for Marth to put the pieces together, but when he did, Ike couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriends expression.

"Ike!"

"What?"

_**Actual Quote**_

Don't believe everything you read.

* * *

><p>Ya, we know what your where thinking. ;)<p>

P.S. We is my editor and myself.

My god! I had the story (#11) in my head but couldn't remember what number it was. All I knew, or thought I knew, is that it was one of my later ones, so I started from the top down. My gosh! 11! I have a bad memory! But it was cool glancing over my old stores. ^^ I actually really like reading my old story's and trying to remember what I was thinking back then.

It's not really a continuation as its more like the same idea but written differently.

Discussing this story with my mom was really weird. Gosh darn sexual innuendos. ^/^

Hope you enjoyed!


	72. Chapter 72

Warning: This contains slight spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

><p>"Then you move the hair around a littllle... aaannnd done. I just need my mask." Lucina finished, finally lowering her hand from her hair.<p>

"Wwoww." Peach oo'd.

"Impressive. It does give the illusion of short hair." Princess Zelda admired as she stepped around for a look at the back.

"That was the idea."

"Wait, you where running around as Marth for quite some time right?" Samus asked, receiving a nod in response. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just cut your hair?"

"I suppose, but I'm rather fond of my hair."

"Marth!" Came a loud call from down the hall. It was Ike, searching for his newly re-appointed boyfriend. The four women simply watched the doorway to the corridor from which the holler came, not intending to intrude, when Peach got an idea.

"He's in here Ike!"

"What?"

"Play along, just keep looking at me." Peach instructed the worried Lucina. As Ike entered the room, Lucina did as she was told and stood with her back to the mercenary. As Ike spotted the group of friends he hesitated only momentarily before speaking.

"Hello ladies, do you know where Marth is?" He asked as he approached the other smashers.

"Aww." Peach practically whined. "That was too quick."

"How did you know so quickly?" Zelda asked as Lucina turned to face the mercenary.

"Well, she was to short and thin at the waist to be Marth. Her hair was also to short and puffs out in the back-"

"Alright." Samus jumped in, knowing that this could go on for a bit. Lucina lowered her head with a sigh as she looked herself over.

"I suppose I'm not convincing as I though I was."

"Not at all." Ike retorted, getting Lucina to raise her head. "You _did_ make me hesitate for a second there, and I'm sure you could easily confuse others, especially those back where you come from as they only have pictures of him. But you need to remember, I've been around Marth much more then anyone at this mansion. Not to mention I've seen a lot more of him then any person in any dimension." Ike explained.

"Yes, that dose make sense." Lucina admitted with a rising blush.

"I know!" Peach suddenly shouted, obviously thinking to herself rather then listening to the conversation. "We should dress Marth up as Lucina and see if Chrom or Robin can tell."

_**Actual Quote**_

I know you.

* * *

><p>I actually did this myself, point out how Lucina's look differs from Marth's. Please don't think I think bad of Lucina, shes a great character, she's just not Marth.<p>

One thing I want to point out is that in commercials for the game, they said that there was a mysterious swordsman (Lucina) claiming to be Marth. This is a LIE! Never once, as far as I remember, did Lucina say she was King Marth. Yes she said she was Marth and Chrom asked "Like from in the legends?'" (Not exact words) and she said "Thats not important" (Also not exact words) After that they never mention her being Marth from the past. But I'm sure that if I'm wrong one of my readers will correct me and I can edit it. ^^ Thank you!

There is actually a 5 step picture thing (sort of like a comic page) of how Lucina put her hair up to look like Marth. Look up Lucina on the Fire Emblem wiki and down at the bottom they have pictures of her. Though there is a ton of them, the one I'm talking about is within the first 5, its actually kind of neat, I wonder if it works? Though going on how in the game when her mask is broken her hairdo falls apart, I'm guessing not. ^^;

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just cut your hair?" Valid point! Unless Lucina was intending to be reveled as a woman at some point you would think it would be easiest to just cut her hair off. I don't know if the excuses I give is real or not, but I'm sure someone will telling me if there is an actual answer.

The ending is weird for me. :( Bad weird.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! ^^


	73. Chapter 73

"Ike?" Marth called to his sleepy boyfriend. The two blunettes lay stomach down on their bed with the blanket lazily draped over their bodies. Marth lay with his upper body lifted with a pillow under his chest, his elbows holding him up. Ike on the other hand had his head on the pillow, obviously ready to drift off to sleep.

"Yes?" Ike asked, attempting to keep himself awake at least a little long.

"What are your impressions of Lucina?"

"Hm?" Ike hummed in a sleepy manner, his brain slipping momentarily into unconsciousness. "Oh, uh, Lucina. A respectable young lady."

"Yes." Marth agreed in a soft tone, signaling that that wasn't the answer he was looking for, though Ike couldn't pick up on it in his drowsy state. "A lot of people say she is just like me. I wonder how different thing would have turned out if she took my place. Wouldn't that make life so much simpler, to have a female version of me?" Marth asked only half sarcastically.

"No no." Ike denied as he flopped one hand on the royals arm. "Those people are only looking at your fighting. If they knew you, thad know your not the same." Ike explained in a slight slur.

"Oh?" The prince questioned, realizing that his lover wasn't exactly using that brain of his to his best ability. Maybe he could get a few funny lines out of him.

"She dosn't rilly make jokes, and she dosnt get em ether. You can joke. An shes not as cute..." Ike drowned out as Marth chuckled to himself.

"Why thank you, but I think Chrom would beg to differ."

"That's her dad, hes bies."

"Any father would be." Marth agreed with another laugh.

"But no," Ike suddenly cut in, raising his hand slightly only to drop it back down on Marth's arm. "I don't want a girl. I want Marf, I... I want the man I fell love with. I want... you... better." And with that, Ike shut down, his mind and body finally giving into sleep. Marth waited a few moments before running a hand through the mercenaries hair.

"Oh you, even half asleep you know just what to say.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! It's been a while, sorry. ^^; I have been really busy with Christmas, and now that I'm out of high school, bills need to be paid. I never asked to be an adult, I was the only kidteen I knew that did NOT want to grow up. Well, I guess the main appeal to being an adult is the responsibility, which I'm scared of, and being able to drink/smoke, which I don't do.

This idea was taken from my little sis. She used to really like a show called Handy Manny. One day, she had fallen asleep in the living room and my mom and I where talking. We couldn't remember the name of a character, we asked, what was the name of _ (then we described him) and in her sleep, she answered with the right name. IT WAS SO CUTE! Anyway, it gave me the idea of half asleep but still talking and almost thinking properly, thanks sis. ^^

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ^^


	74. Chapter 74

Ike's eye's slowly open as his brain catches up with his body. Instinctualy the mercenary reaches his arm out to the other side of the bed and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Why should he think any different? Since _it_ happened three weeks back, Ike rarely awoke to his lover at his side. Marth always escaped in the earliest of hours to go see him. That person that stole most of the princes heart from Ike. The older didn't feel horribly bitter about it as his heart to was stretching to be shared with another, but it still stung ever so slightly when this new person to the royals life took presidence over Ike, his fiance.

Eventually the mercenary did rise, deciding to retrieve his lover and hopefully win some of the attention he has been losing the past few weeks. He knew where Marth was, in the same place the royal had spent 80% of his time now a days, with that person. So Ike made his way to that room and proceeded to enter, not bothering with a knock or any sort of warning, and surprise, surprise, he found the Alteian. The younger looked up in slight shock, but calmed when he saw who it was.

"Ike, darling, good morning." The prince said with an apologetic smile, knowing the mercenary was getting increasingly annoyed by his early morning disappearances, but he couldn't help it. Marth loved his fiance, truly he did, but it was just to difficult to lay in bed quietly when his heart called to another.

"Good morning." Ike greeted in return as he approached the younger. "Though it would have been a better one if you where still in bed." He said as he knelt next to his siting lover, giving the prince an obviously not very serious disappointed expression.

"I'm sorry, I know it upsets you, but I had to see him." The royal protested as he looked back at the third part in the room who had surprisingly kept quiet. The mercenary let out a light sigh before placing his lips to his fiance's temple. He then turned to the male that gobbled up close to all of Marth's attention and affection.

"And how are you this morning?" Ike asked as he reached a hand out to brush his fingers along the persons smooth cheek. This action caused the persons eye's to flutter open as he to reached out too the mercenary. He took Ike's finger into his hand, even if it only covered about half of it, and gave it a squeeze. The mercenary's smile grew as he leaned foreword to place a kiss on the little ones hand before pulling back. "Has he eaten yet?" The older asked as he wrapped his free arm around his fiances waist. Marth would have done the same if both his hands where not occupied with cradling the warm little bundle.

"No, but I've already called for the nursing maid, she should be here soon." Marth informed as he watched the childs astonished expression at the world around him, as he almost always did. The two swordsmen had been blessed with a curious one. He didn't scream for attention, he was usually content with simply watching the world go about around him.

"You know," The mercenary began after a moment of silently admiring the little one. "It's not healthy for you to wake up this early." He reminded with a light sigh, having been saying this fact for nights now. He understood why the royal did this, but his health should still take priority over a few extra minuets to spend with this person, especially considering the hours Marth has already spent with him.

"I know, I just crave to be with him"

"He will be here at all hours, most likely for the rest of our days."

"I'm sorry, I know it frustrating but I can't stop this feeling. I will try to work on my habits though." The royal promises as he finally tears his gaze from the infant in his arms to look at his lover. Ike's eye's drift to Marth's, then came a silent moment simply watching. Then the mercenary let out a humored sigh before placing a kiss atop his betrothed lips.

"Your just as I knew you'd be, a slightly overbearing, passionate father."

**Actual Quote**

I can see it, your heart drifting, but I can do nothing to convince it to stay.

* * *

><p>Why hello there. Its been so long my friends. Sorry I haven't done much here. If you are following me you would notice that I have been writing story's for other couples. Well I have excepted that if I'm going to get better at writing, I need to branch of into other things rather then stay with one set of characters forever, so that means that I wont be writing about these two as often, I'm sorry.<p>

I thought this story was super cute. I like to think that Marth would be a great father but a bit over baring.

I keep doing this, trying to be all cool by hiding a big part of the story, in this case the fact that they have a baby, but it usually just comes out as weird. Oh well.


End file.
